Cherry Blossom thief
by Trausti
Summary: When the ballet dancer Sakura Haruno almost gets cought on one of her other jobs her luck seemes to go down the drain and her job and identity is at stake... What will she do? Trust one of the cops or just keep her secret safe like always... ;P
1. Chapter 1

"Haruno-sama! Haruno-sama!" A little girl yelled after a woman in a dark blue coat making her turn around. "Yes what is it Mimi-chan?" The woman asked and smiled at the little blond girl that stood nervously in front of her. "Where are you going Haruno-sama? Aren´t you going to celebrate with us?"

The woman crunched down in eyelevel with the girl and poked her in the forehead. "Sorry but I need to go home now, and didn´t I tell you just to call me Sakura?"

The little girl blushed and looked down with a sad smile on her pretty little face. "Oh Mimi-chan don´t be sad, I promise you that this won´t be the last time we meet and if you want to then you can come and train under me with some other girls."

Mimi looked up happily at the face of her idol. "You mean it, you think I'm good enough?"

Sakura laughed and stood back up. "Of course I think you´re good enough or else I wouldn´t have chosen you to dance with me in the show. I´ll see you around Mimi-chan, now go back inside before you catch a cold." The blond girl quickly hugged her and ran inside waiving after Sakura.

* * *

When Sakura came home she threw her coat on her kitchen table and walked in to her bedroom and took out a black leather outfit that covered her whole body. Putting it on she looked in the body length mirror in her room and sighed at the sight of her pink hair.

Walking to the bathroom she took a brush and combed it in a haste while she looked over her collection of wigs.

She had two blond wigs, one was platinum blond that reached her middle back while the other reached just past her shoulders and was more of a dark sandy blond. Then there was one red head wig that went just between her shoulder blades in soft curls. Then there were her four darker wigs one was indigo black and almost reached to the middle of her back, one was a dark coffee brown and just brushed her shoulders, one reached her chin and was a lighter shade of brown and the last one was Sakuras favorite. It was a black wig with red highlights and was spiky so it stood out in all directions, it was cut short.

Sakura placed her brush on the counter and took up her coffee brown wig and brushed through it before placing it back down and starting to pull her hair in to a tight flat bun on top of her head. When she was done with that she took the wig and placed it over her pink locks , fastening it by using dark bob pins. Ones she was satisfied the wig wouldn´t fall of she walked out of the bathroom and to the closet in her bedroom, opening it she took out a long leather jacket and put it on before leaving the house.

Sakura walked to her garage, opening it she smiled at her baby. It was a black Kawasaki Vulcan 1600 mean steak, carved in the pipes on the sides were cherry blossom trees that made their way up and around the pipes.

Sakura pulled it out and took a bag from a hanger in there, she pulled up the seat and folded the bag so it would fit in the small compartment she had specially made.

Mounting it her smile got bigger, there was nothing that she loved more than to race in the middle of the night on her baby, not even ballet or gymnastics came close to that. She placed her helmet over her head, it was all black with silver tribal markings on it running front the front to the back like flames.

Slamming the black front down over her face she started the bike and raced out in the street to her destination.

* * *

Sakura snuck down a hallway, avoiding the cameras that were on the walls.

She was standing in a corner waiting for one of them the pass her so she could move to her desired spot in front of a painting. When the time finally came she carefully walked to her left and six steps forward, always out of range of the cameras.

When she was on the spot she needed to be in front of the painting she waited completely still and counted. "One hippo, two hippos, three hippos, four hippos, five hippos." She then took a quick step back and to the side and then a small cross step forward while she bent her back backwards and swayed to the right before she stood up again, now safe for a minute from the cameras.

She stood there for a second admiring the painting she was about to take, it was beautiful.

It showed a white clad angel with bright light all around him, he was reaching out to take the hand of a demon girl who was covering her face from the bright light but one of her hand reaching forward to meet the hand that was reaching in the darkness that was surrounding the red clad woman.

Sakura never got enough of the painting that the famous Michelangelo had painted long ago, it was called the Forgiving Angel and was believed to be his first painting. Sakura didn´t waist much time in examining the painting for it was the seventh time she stole it from someone, she stepped closed to it and pulled it slightly from the wall and looked behind it. There were wires attached to it that would sound of an alarm if she would just take it of the wall.

Sakura reached in a black leather pouch strapped to her belt and took out a wire cutter with long handles, she carefully edged it behind the painting and cut the wires. When the painting was of the wall she took out of her pouch another bag that was just big enough to fit around the painting.

She placed the painting in the bag and hung it over her shoulders before sneaking out of the house and to her bike.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on the edge of a fountain in the middle of a park, her hands were crossed over her chest and she was tapping her foot impatiently. When a short semi bold man walked to her she stood up holding the painting in one hand while placing the other on her hip. "You´re late." She said to the man that was clearly nervous to be around her.

"I had a little trouble getting here." He said fixing his tie. "Is that it?" He asked and pointed at the bag in Sakuras hand. "Yes, you have the money?" Sakura said and held out her free hand to the man who took out an envelope and handed it to her and then taking the painting to examine it. "It´s beautiful." He breathed out when he saw it.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and counted the money, 10.000 dollars, it was all there. "Well it was nice doing business with you." She said and walked away from the short man heading to her bike.

"Wait! I want to make a deal with you to ensure that you won´t just steal it from me and sell it to some one else." The man called after her making her stop. "There is no need to worry Mr. Yakuja, I never steel the same thing from someone I sold it to." At that she walked away with her money.

* * *

**A/N : Ok this is the first chapter of my new story and I really hope that you all like it... I'll be updating often and the three or four first chapters are up now... Please Read and Review... I know many people say that and it probably pisses some of to see this but please do it... If you don't then I don't know what I'm doing wrong and then I can't fix it... ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**BEEB! BEEB! BEEB! CRASH!**

"Bloody alarm." Sakura mumbled and rolled on her other side to sleep a bit more. However that was not the case for her as her phone started to ring. "Hey, you know who it is or you wouldn´t be calling this number. Leave a message after the beep and if I don´t know you leave a name and number. Bye." She heard her answering machine go on and cracked one eye open to listen to the massage.

"Yo Forehead I hope you´re not sleeping and on your way down here. You didn´t forget that you were supposed to come dress shopping with me and the other bridesmaids today? Show up or you will die." Sakura cringed at the voice of her best friend Ino and jumped out of bed.

"Shit it´s twelve already?" She looked at her broken alarm and it read 11:58. Sakura's eyes went wide and she ran around her house pulling on a pair of grey sweat pants and a purple tank top and her short leather jacket over.

Running out of her house she grabbed her big backpack and stuffed it with apples, energy bars and water bottles then she grabbed her keys. She jumper her red Kawasaki Ninja 1000 motorcycle and raced down town to the dress store Ino had told her to meet the other bridesmaids at twelve.

* * *

When she was there she parked right in front of the store in between Ino's yellow Volkswagen beetle and a red Toyota pickup truck. She then ran in and came face to face with her blond friend.

Sakura lifted both hands up and announced. "I am not late." All she got in return was a slap in the back of her head. "Forehead I don´t know why I bother." The blond told her best friend said and shook her head in disappointment.

"'Cause you love me." Sakura said and gave her a hug. "I'm here now and it´s only 12:09 so I'm not that late." Ino smiled at her and hugger her back. "You´d think I would have learned by now to wake you up ten minutes earlier." Sakura giggled and let go to look around her. She spotted three other girls in the shop besides the assistant.

"So you gonna introduce me to the new chick?" Sakura said and pointed to a sandy blond woman with her hair up in four pigtails. "Oh yeah, you haven´t met her yet. Well Sakura this is Temari she´s an old friend of mine, the one that introduced me to Shika. Temari this is Sakura, my best friend sins kindergarten." Ino said and pointed from one to the other.

"It´s nice to meet you Temari-san." Sakura said and shook the woman´s hand. "Same here." She said with a smile.

Sakura then looked around her again and walked up to an indigo haired woman and gave her a hug. "Hinata-chan nice to see you again." The woman returned the hug smiling. "You too Sakura-chan."

The pinkette then turned around and took the hand of a brunette with her hair in two buns. "Tenten-san always a pleasure to see you." The woman nodded smiling and was about to say something when Ino interrupted. "Well enough of this, we have work to do and we don´t have all day. I booked the store till four so we have to get started if we´re going to make it before then."

The four females all stood in a row and saluted the bride to be. "Yes sir!" The chorused and then Tenten stepped forward. "Sir, what color would you like me to find sir?" She saluted with a straight face. Ino giggled before sending her to find some green dresses, she then had Sakura find red ones, Hinata blue ones and Temari purple ones while she would find yellow ones.

Thirty minutes later the five women were loaded and standing in front of the dressing room. "Eh… Ino?" Sakura said turning her face to her friend. "Yeah Sakura I noticed." Ino said and looked at the three dressing rooms in front of them.

They all sighed and looked at one another. "This is going to take longer than expected." Hinata said adjusting the dresses in her arms. "Well I guess there is only one thin we can do." Sakura said and placed her dresses on a chair in front of the rooms.

"Share?" Temari asked shrugging. "Nope." Sakura said shaking her head and turned to the assistance. "Can you close the curtains please?" The woman nodded and when the curtains were closed Sakura pulled her top of and started to take of her pants in front of them.

"What are you waiting for? There is no one besides us in here so at least one of us can get dresses out here, go on get inside." She shooed them in the dressing room as she took up one of the red dress and started to pull it on. "Ino, a little help here please." She said and turned around to make her friend sip up the dress. "Sakura you´re just full of surprises." Ino said and sipped the dress up for her.

Only an hour later all the women were dressing outside the dressing rooms, helping each other and having a good time.

When it was nearly three o´clock Sakura decided to take a break, they had gone through all the green, red, blue, yellow and purple dresses and were now looking at brown, bronze, silver and golden. She took up her backpack and rummaged through it until she found a bar she liked and a small water bottle.

She didn´t look up from her little treat until a hand snatched out and took it away from her hands. "Hey!" She said and looked up in the face of Temari who was now eating the stolen good. "Sorry, didn´t eat anything this morning and I'm starving." She said and sat down next to her.

Sakura handed her the bottle and took out an apple but before she could take a bite Hinata came over and took it from her. "Me too." She said and sat on her other side holding out her hand for the water Temari was holding.

Sakura just shook her head and handed Hinata an unopened bottle from her bag and took out another apple and bit in it before someone would steel it away from her.

"So, what color are you betting on?" Temari said taking the bag from Sakura and dumping the contents on her lap surprised when she saw three small bottles, six energy bars and four apples.

Sakura giggled at her look and said. "I´m betting on a honey colored dress with a small V-neck and that the waist will be tight and the skirt loose so it will flair around us."

Hinata looked at her and smiled. "But there aren´t any honey colored dresses here, at least none that I´ve seen." Temari nodded and whispered so Ino wouldn´t hear them. "I'm betting 25 on yellow." Hinata looked over the shop and said. "Same on grey." Sakura shook her head. "50 on honey."

They smirked at one another and shook on it before standing up and saving Tenten from the bride to be. "Tenten-san, there is some water and apples in my bag, go have some and rest for a bit." Sakura said pointing at her bag and receiving a grateful look from the brunette.

Sakura then walked around and found the dress she had seen earlier and described to Temari and Hinata. She took it and walked in to one of the dressing rooms and pulled it on before coming back out and poking Ino in the shoulder to get her attention.

"Ino what about this one?" She took a little twirl for her friend and saw on the look of her face that she had fallen in love with the dress. "Oh Sakura it´s perfect." She squealed and hugged her best friend.

Sakura smiled over Ino's shoulder at the other girls and mouthed. "You owe me." Making Temari scowl, Hinata giggle and Tenten only got confused until Hinata explained the bet to her.

* * *

After Ino had ordered four dresses just like the one Sakura had shown her she pushed her four friends out the door and announced that they were going to find shoes to fit the dress and then after that they would go choose a wedding cake.

Sakura sighed and pulled her backpack on her back while walking to her bike and mounting it.

"Forehead, for real, get your self a car." Ino said opening her beetle. Sakura just shook her head and smiled. "If I had a car then what would I do with my baby?" Ino smiled innocently and answered. "Sell it." Sakura faked shock and placed a hand on her heart. "I could never do such a thing." The friends laughed at the old joke that they made almost every time Sakura came somewhere on her bike.

Hinata just shook her head and sat in the passenger seat in Ino's car and buckled up. "Are we going or not." She asked pulling on Ino's jacket. "Yeah we´re going." Ino said and sat in the car starting it.

Temari who had never seen Sakura's ride just gaped from the drivers' seat in the red truck Sakura had parked next to. "You drive a Kawasaki Ninja 1000?" She asked with stars in her eyes.

Sakura smiled and looked at Tenten who was in the passenger seat next to Temari. "She has good taste just like you." Tenten smiled and nodded at Sakura as she remembered the first time they met and she saw the bike she was riding.

Temari smiled and started the truck and was about to take away when Sakura called. "I like the truck is it yours?" Temari shook her head and called before she took of. "It´s my younger brothers car."

* * *

For the reminder of the day the five of them bought shoes and found the perfect wedding cake for Ino and when they finally were done it was almost seven o´clock and Sakura was beeped.

However she didn´t get to go home and in her nice cozy bed, Ino had planed for them to go to a restaurant after the shopping and so they did.

Even though she was almost dropping down from exhaustion Sakura had a lot of fun with her friends and there were quite a few laughs that evening especially when Tenten drew the attention to Sakura's tiredness. "What´s wrong Sakura, it looks like you´re going t fall asleep in your desert, did you have a wild night?"

Sakura gave a small laugh at that but before she could answer Ino did it for her. "Yeah right. Sakura doesn´t do one night stands and I would know if she had a boyfriend. Isn´t that right Forehead?" Ino looked at her friend and smiled.

"Well Ino you never know when someone decides to change their ways do you?" Sakura answered and smirked at her friend that was speechless.

Sakura took one look at her friends face and she exploded as well did the other women that were there.

When Sakura finally got to her house it was almost ten and the only thing she did before dropping in he bed was to take a quick shower.

* * *

**A/N : Well this is the second one and I expect reveiws on him too... ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura woke up to her alarm at nine in the morning, she had the foresight to place it in the other end of her bedroom so she would have to get up if only to shut it down. She stood up from her bed and turned of her alarm as she made her way to the kitchen.

Not looking at what she was doing Sakura took some leftovers out of her fridge and dumped them all in a bowl and threw it in the microwave. She then headed to the bathroom and brushed her hair in to a tight ballet bun on top of her hair and then heading back in to the kitchen when she heard the ding from her microwave oven.

Taking out her breakfast Sakura looked over at the clock, it read 09:20, she then finally looked at what she had for breakfast and raced an eyebrow. It looked like she had thrown the leftovers of a veggie ramen along with some lasagna and bacon from some days ago. Sakura sniffed the food and when she deemed it ok she started to eat and to her relief it wasn´t sour or had any other signs of begin rotten or too old.

After her unorthodox breakfast she brushed her teeth and left her home on her Ninja 1000, she was heading to a ballet studio that she worked at. She arrived fifteen minutes before she had to start teaching and decided that she needed coffee if she was going to survive the day. So she headed to a Starbucks that was located across the street and bought four cups of coffee and then she headed back.

When she entered the studio she was greeted by a black haired crimson eyed woman that was sitting behind a desk in the lobby. "Hi Sakura, how was your week?" The woman said as Sakura handed her a cup.

"Hi, it was fine. Just got little sleep as always, here you go Kurenai black like the devil and sweet like a kiss." The black haired woman laughed at that and took a sip from her coffee. "Like always it´s just right, thanks." Sakura only nodded and walked to the back room were she knew Kurenai's husband was.

"Hi Asuma, I brought coffee." Sakura said when she saw the big brown haired man sitting in a chair and looking out the window smoking. "Ah, thanks Sakura." Sakura smiled and handed him his cup. "White like an angel and sweeter than a kiss." She said and winked at him.

"If I didn´t know you better I would think you were coming on to me." Asuma chuckled and took a sip. Sakura smiled at him a tilted her head to the side. "And have Kurenai kill me? I don´t think so."

She then walked to a different room to her last stop before she had to go meet her students. "Sakura, you brought me coffee." Came a voice from the middle of a gymnastics training room.

Sakura looked up and saw a purple haired woman hanging up side down on a horizontal bar. "Yeah I did. Now come down here Anko so I can give it to you." The woman grabbed the bar she was hanging from and swung her self so she landed perfectly on the ground.

Sakura took the last cup and handed it to her friend opening her mouth but was interrupted when Anko said. "Black like the devil and bitter like a broken heart." Sakura smiled and turned around to head out.

* * *

She used the one minute she had left to pull on her black leggings and her red leotard over it. When she came in to the studio hall that she was going to be teaching for the day it was filled with little girls and three boys, all around 10-12.

"Hello ladies, boys, I hope you had a nice week." Sakura called over her students to get their attention. "Good morning Sakura-sensei!" The young children chorused and lined up against a wall opposite of the wall with the mirrors.

Sakura smiled and took a quick head count and smiled when she saw a blond head that was new. "Ah, Mimi, I'm glad you were able to join my lessons like I suggested." The blond in question blushed when all eyes turned to her but Sakura just smiled and explained what she meant. "Mimi and I danced together in a show that has been going for the last month. Maybe you´ve heard of it, it´s called "The Spring Day" and it´s a very lovely story."

Sakura smiled over the class and hushed them down. "On to training." She said and ordered them to take place next to the mirror wall and place their right foot on the bar attached to it. Sakura made them do all sorts of training and when it was over she was pleased by the results they made so far and told them that.

* * *

She walked in to the back room and took a seat, she had thirty minutes until the next group of children would come. The only times she could teach here were Saturdays and then she thought 10-12 year olds for two and a half hour and then 6-9 for an hour, usually after that she went to the gymnastics practice studio and trained with Asuma who handled that department of the work place.

Sakura heard someone enter but didn´t bother to look up to see who it was ´cause it could only be one of her coworkers. "White like an angel and bitter like a broken heart." Sakura heard and then she smelled coffee.

"Anko don´t make me move, just hand it to me, I'm too tired." Sakura held out a hand for her coffee and was glad when Anko handed the coffee to her. She took a sip but spit it immediately back out and shot up. "What the hell?!" She yelled and almost dropped the cup in her hand.

"Now that woke you up didn´t it?" Anko teased her and took the cup from her hand, handing her the right one.

Sakura frowned and took a sip from her cup. "How can you drink that with no milk, it´s disgusting?"

Anko just stuck her tongue out and took a sip. "I like it this way, you don´t see me harassing you about your coffee or the other two, so don´t you start." Sakura nodded and then gave a small laugh. "Ok I don´t understand how you drink you coffee like that but with Kurenai and Asuma it´s just amazing that I still make their coffee with out gagging. I mean how can anyone drink coffee with sugar? And not just one sugar like it is with Kurenai but two, yuck." Sakura said and shook her head making Anko laugh. "Well we all have out different ways." Sakura couldn´t argue with that so she didn´t.

When she was finally done teaching the younger group she trained for three hours with Asuma and headed home around 5:30 or so.

* * *

Sakura headed for the shower when she got to her home and staid in there for almost an hour before stepping out refreshed. Sakura then walked to her closet and took out a silver dress that reached the ground and had a V-neck, a slit up her right leg that stopped just an inch before her panties would show and almost no back. She then found matching silver stilettos, she placed both items on her bed and went to dry her hair.

When she came back out of the bathroom thirty minutes later her hair was in a tight flat bun on top of her head and she was wearing slight make-up, only a light powder, a mascara and some silver eye shadow.

Sakura pulled the dress on and placed the shoes on, then she picked up her phone and called a cab to come pick her up. After that she headed back in to the bathroom and picked up her platinum blond wig and spent the next ten minutes in fastening it on her head.

When the cab came Sakura was busy putting grey contact lenses in her eyes, she then grabbed her small silver purse and ran out of the house and in to the cab. "Were to miss?" The driver asked. "The Uchiha mansion." Sakura said and rummaged through her purse, satisfied when she saw that she had everything she needed in there.

When they came to the mansion Sakura paid the man and step out when she remembered something. "Can you be here at ten to pick me up?" She asked the man. "Sure." The man said and shrugged. Sakura smiled and closed the door to the cab turning around and walking to the entrance to the house.

She was stopped by a guard at the door who asked her for her invitation which she handed to him with a sweet smile. "Enjoy the party Miss Sarutobi." The guard said and let her in. "Oh no worries, I will." She said as she passed him and walked straight to the bar were several young men were standing.

She leaned over the counter to gain the bartenders attention and got it immediately. "What can I get you sweetie?" The bartender asked her with a flirtatious smile. "I'll have a Sex on the Beach." Sakura said and winked at him. "Coming right up." He said and turned around to prepare her drink.

Sakura looked him ones over and liked what she saw, he was tall and muscular with spiky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and he also had tattoos on his face, triangles that pointed down on each cheek.

When he handed her the drink she smiled and took a sip. "What´s your name love?" She asked him and leaned more forward. "Kiba, yours?" He answered still smiling. "Maiko." Sakura said and took another sip from her drink.

"That´s a pretty name." He said making Sakura giggle a little over the lame pick-up line. "And next are you gonna ask me if it hurt, right?" Sakura asked taking a sip. "That what hurt?" Kiba asked tilting his head. "When I fell out of heaven." Sakura finished the pick-up line and her drink at that and made the cute bartender laugh.

"Nah, surprising as it may seem, I don´t use those lame pick-up lines. I usually find something original." Sakura smiled at that and placed her glass on the counter. "Oh is that so? Let me hear one."

Kiba smiled at her and looked over the counter at her shoes and then back at her face. "Nice shoes, wanna fuck?" Sakura had to place a hand over her mouth so she wouldn´t explode with laughter at the line.

"Ok I´ll give you that, I´ve never heard that one before." Kiba smiled and was about to say something when a man called him over to serve him a drink. Sakura just stood there and listened to the music, they were playing a soft waltz and she started to sway with the beat.

"Like the music?" A voice said to her right. Sakura turned her head and nodded at the silver haired man that was standing next to her. He was probably in his mid thirties and was wearing a black suit, he wasn´t at all special except for the mast that covered the lover half of his face and the headband that came over his right eye.

Sakura held her hand out to him. "Maiko." She said as he shook her hand. "Kakashi." He said in return and looked over his shoulder were a noise came from.

"Kakashi!" A voice yelled making the man in question cringe and turn around. "Guy, I didn´t know you would be here tonight." Kakashi said to a man with a bowl cut and in a green suit. "My arch enemy, I demand a match." The green clad man said loudly to the amusement of Sakura.

"Not now Guy, as you can see I'm in the middle of a conversation and we´re in a party." Sakura made a face at that, they had barely introduced them selves to one another. "A dancing match Kakashi, that isn´t inappropriate in a party."

The silver haired man sighed and nodded. "Fine but you have to promise me that there will be no more competitions the next month." The man only gave the thumbs up and turned around to find him self a partner.

Kakashi turned back to Sakura and shook his head. "If it´s not too much trouble, may I have this dance?" Sakura looked at his out stretched hand and after a few moments she took it. "Ok but I'm not dancing waltz, I prefer tango." She said as he led her to the dance floor that had been cleared for the small competition Kakashi and Guy were having.

Kakashi walked up to Guy and the band and told them that they would be doing the tango and then he walked back to were Sakura was standing in the middle of the dance floor next to a pretty brunette.

Kakashi took her hand and lead her little away from the other woman. "I hope you´re good." Sakura said as the music started and they started to move. The only answer she got was what she thought to be a smile but she couldn´t be sure because of the mask.

To her enjoyment Kakashi was a very good dancer and she was enjoying her self so much that she almost didn´t notice when the music stopped. The two couple bowed and it was clear that Kakashi was the winner of this round by the applause he received from the audience.

"It was a pleasure." Kakashi said and kissed Sakura's hand while bowing to her. Sakura smiled and patted him on the head to his surprise. "Yeah, but next time you want to dance with me I won´t go so easy on you." She then turned around and walked back to the bar.

"Yo Kiba, one vodka martini two olives." He nodded to her and turned around to make her drink.

"Here you go Maiko." He said and handed her the drink and leaned forward on the counter smirking. "So enjoyed your little dance?" He asked and motioned to Kakashi with his head.

"Yeah, he´s a good dancer but I like my dances a little more challenging." Sakura said sipping her drink. "I'm a good dancer too, the master of the mattress tango, wanna dance?" He asked smiling innocently making Sakura giggle at his antics.

"Did you think of that just now or did it come to you when I was dancing?" She said winking at him and making him laugh. "Believe it or not, I just came up with it now." Sakura staid there for some time talking with Kiba until it was twenty to ten.

"Well Kiba I think it´s best if I go mingle a little now and stop hogging the bartender." He pouted a little and gave her the puppy eyes. "Please keep hogging the bartender, that way he won´t get molested by the scary ladies over there." He said jerking his head in the direction of some women that were standing at the other end of the bar.

Sakura just laughed and pocked his nose smiling. "Be strong and take it like a man." She then turned around and walked away. She took a wide turn and ended up next to the stairs that led to the second floor, she stood there for a minute with her eyes closed remembering the layout of the house. When she was sure that she knew were to go she walked up the stairs but as soon as she was up a voice yelled at her. "Hey, you´re not supposed to be up here."

Sakura turned to her left and saw a bulky brunette standing in front of a door. "Well if I'm not supposed to be here then neither is you." That seemed to stop the man for a short second. "I'm here on business." He said and pointed at the stairs. "Please go back down stairs Miss."

Sakura smiled at him and pointed to a door she knew was the bathroom. "I'm just going to use the toilet, there is a line down stairs." The man looked at were she was pointing and nodded when he was sure it was far enough away from the room he was standing in front of. "Fine, make it quick."

Sakura waived at him as she walked in to the room and locked the door. When she was safely inside she worked fast and took of her shoes as she opened the window. She looked down and was glad that the blueprints were accurate and there was a small ledge on the outside of the house going around it.

Sakura pulled up her dress and tied a knot at the end to shorten it so it wouldn´t be in her way, she then took her purse and used the straps on it to tie it around her thigh before climbing out. She quickly made her way to the left while counting the windows she passed and when she was on the eight window she stopped and tried to pull it open.

To her surprise it was unlocked, Sakura rolled her eyes at the Uchihas stupidity, why guard the door if you´re just gonna leave the window open.

Sakura quietly snuck in and with out wasting time she walked up to a bookshelf and started to take the books out of the lowest shelf to reveal a small safe. Kneeling down next to it Sakura opened her purse and took out of a secret pocket a small devise that she held up to the save.

She then started finding the right combination, she turned it slowly to the right and watched the devise she held up to the save. With every number she passed a small sound was heard and the devise in Sakura's hand picked up on that and showed the vibration on a small screen, so when the right number came the vibration was a little different and every time that happened Sakura memorized the number.

It took her a little over a minute until she had the save opened in front of her and the prize in her bag along with the devise, the book were quickly placed back and she snuck out ones more and closed the window after her.

When she was back in the bathroom she was quick in fixing her dress, placing her shoes back on and walking calmly out the door. She gave a small waif to the brunette as she went down the stairs and headed to the front door were her cab should be arriving at any moment.

"Excuse me Miss, I don´t think we´ve been introduced yet." Sakura stopped and turned around to greet the man that stopped her. "Maiko Sarutobi." She said when she saw it was one of the Uchiha brothers, the older one. "Itachi Uchiha." He said while looking her over. "I don´t believe we´ve met before. Are you a friend of my brother?" He asked making Sakura smile at the opening of her lie.

"Yes, I knew Sasuke when we were little, honestly I was surprised to get an invitation." Sakura then looked out the door and saw her cab waiting for her. "Well it was nice to meat you Itachi-san, but I have to go now." She lightly shook his hand and stepped out and hurried in to the cab, ordering the driver to take her home.

"Who was that Itachi?" A voice came from behind the tall man. "She said she was an old friend of yours, Maiko Sarutobi. Hmmm… Sarutobi, she could be related to the late Hiruzen-sama, Sasuke what do you think?"

The younger one of the two shook his head. "Hiruzen-san is the only Sarutobi I have ever known, I don´t know who that girl is and I am sure I would remember a pretty face like that." Itachi looked sharply at his brother. "You don´t think she was…?" He let the question linger as they both looked to the stairs and walked briskly to it.

They came to the guard at the door and asked him if anyone had been up there. "There was a blond girl not so long ago that used the bathroom over there, otherwise no one." The brothers decided to check it out none the les and when they opened the safe they saw that the emerald that had been there had been taken.

"Shit, it was her." Sasuke hissed as the guard used a walky-talky to call the team that was stationed around the house. Soon there were three other men out side the room listening to what happened.

"Kankuro you idiot, you should have just sent her down stairs." A red head said and hit the brunette over the head. "Hey, what would you have done, made a cute girl pee her self?" The red head just glared at him and was about to say something when the other brunette spoke up. "She didn´t happen to have long blond hair and wearing a silver dress would she?"

The three turned to him and Kankuro nodded. "Yeah, that´s her." The brunette sighed and shook his head. "Well I talked to her a little." He said and was about to continue when the silver haired man next to him interrupted. "A little, you were all over her flirting."

The man just glared at the comment and shoot back. "Well at least I wasn´t drooling all over her while dancing with her." The red head looked between the three men and placed a hand on his forehead in attempt to stop the growing headache. "You mean to tell me that all of you met her and talked to her but none of you suspected that she was a thief?"

The three men looked down in shame. "Kakashi I understand that Kankuro and Kiba might miss it but you?" The silver haired man looked up and scratched his chin. "Well she didn´t act any different than the other guests and she showed no signals that she was going to steal something or do anything bad. If this was indeed her then she´s very good, a master thief."

The red head nodded and leaned against a wall. "Gaara, the Uchiha's think that it might be The Cherry Blossom, what do you think?" Kankuro asked leaning on the opposite wall from the red head.

"It´s possible, but I don´t think that she would risk coming here tonight, what dose she have to gain in stealing this? It´s not the biggest gem you could find in town, nor the rarest or the most beautiful one. So what does she have to gain?" The other men just shrugged just as clueless as Gaara.

* * *

Sakura was furious, it was a bloody fake, they ticked her in to taking it and then they had the nerve to leave her a business card under the stone.

Sakura glared at the card and picked it up to read it ones more. "Contact us with in three days. We have a job offer for you and the payment will be the real Cherry Blossom emerald. 938-937-8372."

She placed it on the fridge and sighed, she really wanted that gem. Shaking her head Sakura turned and headed to her bathroom to remove the wig and contacts before she would go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N : Ok that's the third one and I have to confess that I stole the coffee thing from movie and comic Watchmen I thought it was a brilliant way to tell people how you want your coffee and it's a great movie... Read and Review... ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

The next two days were relaxing yet chaotic as Sakura helped Ino picking the decorations, the tables, chairs and a whole lot of things for the wedding that was supposed to be held next Wednesday, only in two days.

Ino was slightly over reacting ´cause she had yet to pick out a dress for her self, she already had five chooses but couldn´t decide which one to pick so now she and Sakura were at Sakura's house trying to pick the best one.

First there was one with no sleeves and the upper half was a patterned corset, the skirt came plain white in the front and was a little higher in the back showing the patterned fabric under that reached the floor and would drag after the dress a little.

Sakura circled around her friend and tapped her lips. "You´re going the have your hair up right?" Ino nodded and bit her thumb, waiting for Sakura's decision. "Well then this one´s out, your shoulders would be bare and so would your neck, you would just feel cold and weird." Ino nodded and went to change.

The next one also had no sleeves but granted he did cover up more skin, the corset was plain white with small pink pearls sewed in to it and the skirt that came flaring around her also had the pink pearls.

"No I don´t think that it would look good to have something pink on you when the color scheme is honey." Ino nodded ones again and came out in the third dress.

It was kind of like a simple gala gown with a see through fabric covering the waist down, it was more of a cream colored than white and the top was all covered in small pearls.

"Hell no Ino, you´re going to wear white at your first wedding and hopefully your last, if you have any other dresses that are colored then don´t bother putting them on." Sakura said shooing her best friend back in to her bedroom to go change.

When Ino came back out Sakura was smiled and made her spin for her, this just might be the one.

There was some small fabric that covered Ino's shoulders and the top wasn´t corset but still stiff, it didn´t flare around her but fell gracefully to the floor, the skirt in the back wouldn´t drag behind her but more like float.

"Ino put that one aside, it looks beautiful." Ino smiled and looked down at her self. "You really think so Sakura." Sakura just nodded and pointed back to the room. "Go on put the last one on, I still wanna see it."

Ino hurried in to the room and soon came out wearing the last dress. "I know you said no color but I kind of like this one." Ino said twirling.

It had a V-shaped halter top and under the breasts came something like a light brown belt with darker brown pearls on it, the skirt fell down all around her and at the hem of it there was the same light brown color and in the front of the dress was a pattern that had been sewn in to it with a shade lighter brown than the belt and the hem.

Sakura walked around her and made her twirl for her ones more. "Well Ino I can´t choose between the last two, it´s your call now." Ino looked at the dress that was lying on Sakura's bed and then down at her self.

"This one." She said smiling. "They´re both beautiful but this one´s more computable." Sakura hugged her friend. "You´ll blow him away." She whispered at her friend and then helped her out of the dress and also to return the other four.

* * *

That night Sakura was sitting at her kitchen table with a cup of tee in her hand and the card from the Uchiha's on the table next to her disposable phone. She had tomorrow to call them if she wished but then they might want her to do something the night after and that wouldn´t do ´cause then she would be at Ino's and Shikamaru's wedding.

She picked up the card and dialed the number. "Hello?" Sakura heard that it was the younger brother talking and rolled her eyes. "I got your card and I have to admit I'm interested. Were do you want to met, it has to be tonight?" Sakura said tapping her counter.

"The park in the northern town, you know it?" Came the voice of Itachi. "Yeah I know of it, meet me by the fountain in the middle of the park in an hour, I'll be waiting." Sakura said and hung up not waiting for an answer, if they wanted to met her then they had to be there.

Sakura gulped down her tee and headed to the room, she pulled on her leather outfit and took her long leather jacket out and placed it on the kitchen chair on her way to the bathroom.

She stood in front of her wigs for a moment before deciding to wear her red one, then she didn´t have to wear contacts and she didn´t feel like wearing them to day. When all was set Sakura took her keys and pulled her 1600 mean streak out of the garage and mounting it.

* * *

She arrived five minutes early and was sitting on the fountain when the brother showed up. "I'm surprised that you´re actually on time, usually people watch me for a few minutes before coming out." Sakura commented and stood up.

"Weren´t you blond?" Sasuke asked her tilting his head.

"I am a master thief, if my hair color would stay the same all the time I would be caught because I don´t wear a mask like most other do in my business." Sakura answered him and turned to the older one. "Hand me your phone, the one I called." Sakura said and held out her hand.

"And why do you need it?" Sakura just rolled her eyes. "The phone leads back to my disposable one and if the cops decide to investigate you they would start asking questions about that number. Not that I would be in any trouble but you most certainly will." Itachi handed her his phone and she erased her number in it and then did something she had learned on the streets as a child.

"Here you go, now when I call you the number will delete it self and there will be no history behind it." Sakura then turned and sat back down again on the fountain. "So what do you want?" She asked fixing her leather gloves.

"We need you to steel two paintings from one Mr. Yakuja, The Destroying Angel and The Madonna of the Meadow, by Michelangelo and Raphael."

Sakura shook her head. "It´s called the Forgiving Angel, people often confuse the two and I can not steal that for you, but the Madonna will be in your hands tomorrow night if that´s ok with you."

Sasuke pushed his brother aside and stepped up to her. "Why can´t you get it? It´s not like it´s locked up in a vault." Sakura stood up and started to walk away saying over her shoulder. "Personal reasons, be here at three tomorrow night."

At that she disappeared in to the shadows. "So the rumors are true." Itachi murmured making his brother turn around. "What rumors?" Itachi smiled at his brother. "Foolish brother have you not been listening to a word I've said about her? It is said that she does not steal the thing stole for someone from him again."

Sasuke nodded and turned and looked after the master thief. "A crook with morals, that´s not something you see every day." Itachi just chuckled and turned to walk away with his brother.

* * *

**A/N : Ok I have two reviews and I want more... In the next chapter the plot really gets going and I'm expecting you to like it (at least I hope so)... Enjoy... ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was Sakura's day of from everything so she staid in bed till twelve o´clock and when she woke up she didn´t even bother to put some clothes on and just walked around in her tank top and shorts that she used as pajamas. Sakura threw some bread in her toaster and started heating some water before she headed to the bathroom.

When she was in there she stepped up on the counter next to the sink and from there she pulled her self on the edge of the shower using the bath cabinets. When she was sitting steadily on the edge of the shower she looked up and pushed one of the tiles in the air away and when it was out of her way she stood up poking the upper half of her body through the hole that was there.

There were six boxes loaded with documents and files about the various people and houses that she had either broken in to or had great value in it that she knew she would be asked to get someday.

Sakura pulled two of the boxes closer to her and rummaged through them until she found what she was looking for. She took the two files and threw them on the floor in her bathroom with a loud thud.

She then sat back down, fixed the tile and jumped down from the shower and landed gracefully on the floor next to the files. Just as she picked them up her water started to boil and she ran out to turn the kettle of and take her toast that was ready and waiting for her.

She made her self some tee and buttered her toast before she sat down and looked over the plans of Mr. Yakujas house.

The whole morning and afternoon Sakura made a plan as for how to get in and out of the house without begin spotted by the cameras and the alarms in the house. After she had perfected her plan Sakura took out the other file she had and opened it, it was the plans for the Uchiha mansion.

She liked to know all about who she was working for and the last time she looked at the blueprints of the house she had only looked at the upper floor and a small portion of the ground floor for she had known that she wouldn´t need anything else to take the emerald.

She didn´t leave the kitchen for the whole day and just sat there looking over plans and pictures she had of the place and when it was little past twelve Sakura stood up and stretched as she headed to her closet to take out her gear.

* * *

Soon she was in her outfit and with the red haired wig and was out the door and on her bike in no time. She raced to the house of one Mr. Yakuja and parked in the back of the house so she would be able to access it from all direction if she had to change her plans, it was something she always did before a job.

Getting in was easy, or so Sakura thought, all she had to do was to turn of the alarm attached to the ground floor window and jump through it when the cameras were in the right position.

She knew that he would keep the painting on the second floor so she moved as quickly as she could to the stairs while avoiding the cameras and alarms.

When she was next to the stairs Sakura stopped and frowned, she would be exposed when she would go up there. She stood still for a moment and then smirked and bent over the railing of the stairs, the railings were thick dark wooden poles and the cameras saw well through them but Sakura had a plan.

She stayed bent over the railing for a moment watching two of the cameras that would be able to spot her if she would just run up. Then when the time was right she moved fast and jumped over the railing and took three steps up and stopped again bending over the railing on the other side. Then waiting again and repeated the process when the time was right and in one minute she was up the stairs and up against a wall smirking when she saw the painting hanging on the wall.

She made her way to it and stood in front of it for some moments before stepping back and crouching down, then she took another step back while tilting her head to the right and then took two steps so she ended in the same position she started with.

Taking the wire cutter from her pouch Sakura lifted the painting from the wall to see the back and was surprised to see that there weren't any wires attached to it. She took it of the wall and was about to place it in her bag when she heard a small noise behind her that most would just ignore but not her.

Sakura acted like nothing happened and opened the bag and was about to place the painting in side when she swirled around and threw the bag in someone's face. She noticed that he was wearing a bulletproof west and knew it was the cops so she turned on her heel and ran for it still holding the painting.

She turned to the right in the hallway and came nose to nose with a familiar face. "Kiba?" The name slipped out and made the man hesitate in grabbing her.

Sakura turned on her heal and ran the other way just barley passing a red head she didn´t know, she threw the painting at him and yelled. "Watch it, it´s priceless!" She laughed when the man grabbed it and placed it down carefully.

Sakura thought she was safe when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop, turning around Sakura saw another face she knew. "You?" The man said nothing and didn´t let go of her but tried to grab her other arm.

Sakura struggled and ended up kicking him in the shin making him loose his hold on her, finally when she thought she was completely safe she was tackled by the red head.

She managed to stand up and was now face to face with the man and boy he didn´t look happy. "Stop running, you´re under arrest." He said and took a step forward making her take a step back.

"Oh yeah, I think you have to catch me first." Sakura said taking another step back and closer to a window that faced the back yard were her bike was located. The red head seemed to catch on to what she was thinking for he jumped her, pinning her to the ground.

Sakura struggled and managed to get one hand free and used all her strength to punch him in the face and hoped to god that she would leave a mark. The man was taken back by the punch and Sakura was ones again free and tried to make a run for it, but lady luck wasn´t about to let her go easy out of this one.

The red haired man just so happened to be in her way and when she was going to run past him he punched her in the stomach making her double over in pain.

"I told you, you´re under arrest." The man said and took out a pair of handcuffs.

Sakura looked at him and smirked. "Too close." She hissed and did a round house kick making him fall over.

Sakura used the chance and ran to the window and jumped out, not caring if she´d cut her self on the glass. She spun in the air and landed a little wobbly on her feet and ran to her bike, when she was on it she heard curses from the house and laughed, glad that she was safe for now.

Five minutes later Sakura was racing on her bike with anger in her eyes, the Uchiha's set her up, they were gonna pay.

* * *

Click.

Itachi woke up to that sound and looked around in his room. "You know what? I don´t like begin tricked."

Itachi looked over to the window were a red heard woman stood with a gun in her hand and his little brother tied down at her feet.

"What do you want?" Itachi said and stood up from his bed. "The emerald." Sakura answered and pointed the gun to the younger males head.

"Alright, just don´t hurt him." Itachi said holding his hands up and walking to his desk taking out a box. "Here it is." He said and threw it to her.

Sakura caught it with her right hand and opened the box, examining the stone and clicking the box shut when she was satisfied that it was the real thing.

Sakura then took out a knife and cut Sasuke's hands loose and jumped up on to the window sill.

"Don´t try doing this again and tell the officer that I'll settle things with him later." She then jumped down and landed on the bike before speeding of.

* * *

**A/N : I updated again today for White Eye Lover who's amazing... Next is the wedding and I hope I got all the tradicions right and stuff... I've only been in three weddings and two of them when I was little... If you review quickly then I might add another chapter today... Hope you like the story this far... ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

"God what happened to you Sakura, you look like a mess?" Ino gasped at her friends´ aperients as did the other bridesmaids that were waiting for her at Ino's house.

"It´s nothing, you should see the other guy." Sakura joked and laughed and the shocked looks on the women's faces. "Sakura-chan, you really got in to a fight?" Hinata asked making Sakura laugh harder.

"No of course not, I just fell of my bike." She said crossing her fingers behind her back. She had three long cuts on her right arm, her suit had come worse out than her and if she hadn´t been wearing it then the cuts would have been much deeper, and her knees were scraped and she had one small cut on her left chin.

"Forehead how many times have I told you that you´re going to die on that bike one day?" Sakura just shrugged and rubbed her hands together. "Enough about this, we have to get dressed before we go to the church and we´ll leave in one hour."

That made the others forget about her injuries and start to get ready. Sakura took her dress and put it on in private for she didn´t want the girls to see the bruise on her stomach, but Sakura really must have pissed of lady luck recently ´cause Temari just happened to decide to walk in and see if she needed help at the exact moment Sakura threw her t-shirt on the floor.

"Sakura, you sure you fell of your bike, it looks more like someone punched you?" Temari said softly and closed the door so the other wouldn´t see or hear them.

"It doesn´t mater Temari, but sins you´re here can you help me put the dress on, it hurts to bend over?" Temari nodded and helped the girl pull the dress up and sipped it for her.

"Thanks." Sakura said as she examined the cuts on her skin. "I can cower that up if you´d like." Temari offered as she opened the door out.

"Do you mind? It wouldn´t be good if the guests would think I got in a bar fight or something." Temari laughed and made her sit down in the kitchen and started working on the cuts.

"Hurry girls' we´re leaving for the church, Temari take Sakura with you she´s not driving that bike." Ino said walking past them and in to her car that Tenten was driving. Temari nodded and finished covering the cuts and stood up pulling Sakura in a standing position.

"You heard the bride, let's move it." Temari said heading out and in to the red truck she came on. Sakura followed her and buckled up in the passenger seat.

"Hey you said this was your younger brothers car, right?" Sakura said as they drove out of the driveway.

"That´s right." Temari said and glanced at Sakura telling her to continue. "So how old are they?" Sakura smirked and placed an innocent look on her face, somehow she made the two looks work together.

"27 and 25, but don´t get your hopes up, Kankuro is all for the one night stands and Gaara isn´t exactly the relationship guy." Temari said smiling before asking. "So do I have to drag it out of you or are you going to tell me what´s up with the bruise?"

Sakura looked out the window and sighed. "Look Temari no offence to you but it´s my business and no one else's. Besides I'm working on it." Temari just shot her a confused look and then said as the church came in to view.

"Sakura look, I'm a cop and I handle domestic violence, rapes and that sort of things so if you were attacked or something like that I'd like you to know that you can always come to me. Ok?" Sakura smiled at her and nodded. "Thanks Temari, I appreciate it but like I said, I'm working on it."

Neither said a word more until they were in the church and Ino called them in so they could finish their hair and make-up in a small room.

* * *

Only an hour later they were all ready and left the bride to be alone in the room when there was a knock, signaling that the groomsmen were ready and waiting for them.

Sakura walked up to the best man and hooked her hand in his. "You look stunning Choji." She said to the large man. "As do you Sakura." He said smiling at her. Sakura smiled back at him and looked over to the other couples and gave a soft laugh when she saw Hinata's face.

She was standing next to Sakura's best male friend, Naruto, and she was blushing like crazy while Naruto was worrying over her and if she was sick or something like that.

Sakura didn´t have it in her to make the girl suffer so and called to her friend. "Hey Naruto, she´s fine, just a little hot that´s all now leave her alone we´re about to start." That made him stop and turn around greeting his friend with a sheepish laugh.

Sakura just shook her head and looked over to where Tenten was standing next to Hinata's cousin, she sighed again and untangled her arm from her escort.

"I'll be right back, just some damage control." She said and walked over to them with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. "Neji, stop glaring at Naruto, and take Tenten's arm now." She said to the man who seemed to snap out of a daze.

When he didn´t move Sakura took his hand and made Tenten hand hook around his. "There, see, you´re both still alive and well now keep your hands that way." Sakura said and walked to the last couple in the line and when she saw nothing wrong with Temari and Shino she returned to the back to Choji hearing Neji mutter. "She´s not even a cop like the rest of us yet she gives to orders." Sakura smiled at that and took Choji's hand just as the door opened and they started walking up to the alter.

Temari and Shino first and then came Tenten and Neji after them were Hinata who wasn´t blushing as much and Naruto grinning like an idiot and next came Sakura and Choji and when they stopped at the alter the music started playing.

People looked over to the door and gasped when Ino appeared begin lead by her father.

While all other guests were looking at Ino Sakura looked at the groom, Shikamaru, he had the most loving smile on his face as he watched Ino walk to him.

Sakura smiled and looked back at her best friend and over the crowd, to her surprise she saw a red haired man sitting in the crowd and he was looking at Shikamaru and not Ino. Sakura thought she knew him from somewhere but couldn´t quite place his face that is until she saw the man he was sitting next to.

Sakura's eyed went wide and she snapped her head to Ino as she handed her the bouquet which she took in a daze. Sakura was really hoping that they weren´t coming after her now, they shouldn´t even know who she was.

Sakura leaned back a little and whispered to Hinata that was standing behind her. "Who is the red head, I don´t know him or the man sitting next to him."

Hinata leaned a little closer and whispered back. "Those are Temari's brothers, I´ve worked with them ones." Sakura nodded and breathed lighter, they were here for the wedding and not for her.

* * *

"Sakura there are some reporters out side and they won´t go away." Naruto whispered to Sakura when she was about to take a seat in the reception. "I'll go take care of it." She said and walked to the front door.

"I'll find my friend, he knows how to handle them." Naruto said and walked away from Sakura as she stepped out side and spotted the reporters. "Would you please go away, there is a wedding going on here and you´re disturbing it." Sakura said walking up to them and making a shooing motion only to have the men pointing their cameras at her and starting asking questions.

"Haruno-san, how do you feel now that your best friend is married?" Sakura shook her head shocked. "What?" She asked as another question came. "Are you disappointed by her chose?"

Sakura stared at them and realized that they were here to interview her. "Could you all just go away, go away or I'll call the cops." She said and crosses her hands glaring at them.

"I would do as the lady asks." Came a voice behind her making Sakura look up and see a glimpse of red hair. "Are you Haruno-san´s boyfriend?" Came another question. "How long have you been going out?" Came yet another one.

"If you do not leave now I will have to charge you for disturbance of peace." The red head said and held out a badge over Sakura's shoulder. The reporters immediately backed of and paced their things leaving.

"Thank you, I don´t think I would have been able to send them packing by my self." Sakura said and turned around smiling.

"No problem, Naruto asked me to help you." He said and then held out his hand to her. "Detective Gaara Sabaku." He said looking down at her.

"Sakura Haruno no official profession except dancing." Sakura said shaking his hand and then stiffing a giggle she pointed to his face. "What happened to you?" She asked knowing fully well that she happened to him.

"Just a thief that fought back." He said and started to walk back in with Sakura trailing after him. "Oh, so you´re a cop like your sister." Sakura said smiling. "Yeah my siblings and I are all cops." He said before excusing him self and leaving to take his seat.

Sakura watched him through out the meal and wondered if he had any suspicions about who she was or if she was safe for now.

When the meal was over she and Choji took mikes in their hands and walked to the middle of the dance floor quieting everyone down. "Now ladies and gentlemen it´s time for the two main traditions in weddings." Choji announced earning a small applause from the guests. "Yes now can the bride and groom please join us out here?" Sakura said looking straight at Ino and Shikamaru.

When they were on the middle of the floor Sakura turned Ino's back to the guests. "Now ladies please form a group behind the bride and wait till she throws the bouquet." All the single women in there gathered behind Ino while Sakura stood in front of her.

"Ino throw it a little to the left, ok?" Her friend nodded as Sakura stepped back and she threw it like she had been told to and it landed in a surprised mans hands.

"Well would you look at that, it seems like the dance will be interesting." Sakura joked and made everybody laugh except the man who was holding the bouquet.

Sakura took Ino's hand and led her to a chair Choji had brought and made her sit. "Now the groom has to take the garter of his lovely bride." Choji said making Ino and Shika blush as he kneeled down and was about to slip it of her leg when Choji added. "With his teeth."

There was laughter from the guests and Shika blushed even more while Ino smiled at him, daring him to do it. He just lifted up the dress and found the garter and started pulling it of with his teeth and getting a few wolf whistles along the way. When he was done he took Ino and kissed her as he threw the garter in the crowd who suddenly started to laugh.

Sakura looked over and laughed too when she saw that it had landed on the head of a bulky brunette that she just so happened to recognize. Sakura lifted her microphone and said over the crowd. "I told you the dance would be interesting."

Getting a few laughs Choji started the band and said in him microphone. "Now the newlyweds first dance." Soon Ino and Shikamaru were joined at the dance floor by Sakura and Choji in a slow waltz and people started dancing all around the bride and groom.

After that dance Sakura went and found the two that caught the bouquet and garter smiling at them. "You two on the dance floor, you have to dance at least one dance." Sakura said pointing to were the people were dancing and making the men blush.

"No way lady, I'm not dancing with him!" The taller of the two said pointing at his friend.

"Aren´t you Kankuro, Temari´s brother?" Sakura asked and looked him over. "Yes, what about it?" The man asked taking a small step back from her when she got an evil smirk on her face.

"You know that Temari-san and Ino are good friends and that she would hate for the wedding going wrong. If you two don´t dance you´d be braking a tradition and I don´t think that Temari-san would be too happy about that."

Kankuro made a face and shivered, knowing how his sister sometimes got when upset about something. "Fine." He just said and took his friends hand dragging him to the dance floor. "Come on Kiba, if Tem gets upset at me you´re gonna pay too."

Sakura just laughed at them and watcher for a moment as they started to dance awkwardly, not knowing how to act. Sakura then went back to the dance floor and staid there for six dances, dancing with the groom, Naruto, Neji and Shino even if she didn´t know him very well, Ino had been clear that all her bridesmaids would have to dance with all of the groomsmen.

The final dance came as a surprise for Sakura when Gaara walked up to her and asked for her hand.

"So detective, any relations between you and the groom or are you here just because of your sister?"

Gaara looked down on her and a small smile crept on his lips. "I know Shikamaru through Naruto and the department, he handles our equipment."

Sakura nodded and smiled at him. "So tell me about that thief that got away." Gaara twirled her and ended the dance but didn´t walk away.

"Have you ever heard of the Cherry Blossom thief?" Sakura nodded. "Well we got a tip to where she was striking next and almost got her until she jumped out of a window."

Sakura sat down and raced a brow. "Sounds like she´s quite something." Gaara nodded and sat next to her. "Yeah and she got one heck of a left hook." He said touching the bruised chin tenderly.

"Well no need to whine over it, let´s dance some more." Sakura said and pulled him to the dace floor and there they danced the whole time and just talked the night away.

* * *

**A/N : Ok it's 9:45 in the morning here and I just woke up in a good mood... I'll most likeley post another chapter tonight if I have time and get reviews from you guys... Enjoy... ;P**


	7. Chapter 7

After the wedding Sakura decided to stay on a low profile for some time and just concentrate on her ballet, gymnastics and self defense training she had asked Naruto to teach her.

Naruto just like her was raised on the streets and there is were the two met even if he didn´t know she was the same girl he cared about so much as a kid. Sakura and Naruto had met each other when she was brought in a group of thieves by one of the elder members. Naruto who was five at the time took the small four years old under his wing and treated her like a sister.

When they grew up he was taught to fix the cars the group had and also how to hot-wire cars to steal them. Sakura on the other hand was never in the group that went out to steal cars or other high risk jobs like Naruto sometimes did, so she never learned to defend her self but she did learn some medical stuff and was sometimes sent with to wait in the car and fix people up if the job went bad.

The most she learned from them was stealth and how to blend in with the shadows and traveling with out a noise. She was often used as the key man in jobs that required a sneaky entrance, then she was sent in to open a door or a window for the other members of the group but she was always sent back in the car after her job was done.

To never teach her to defend her self or fire a gun had been the mistake the group made that ended up in Naruto loosing his adopted sister at the age of thirteen.

Sakura knew she should have taken care of that flaw in her the minute she stepped out of the hospital after the accident but somehow she always had people she could count on to take care of that part of her life, that is until now.

* * *

For a whole month Sakura trained with Naruto asking him to keep it a secret and telling him that she wanted to learn this because of a man that had been following her around for some time. Sakura was a fast learner and picked up the moves quickly and Naruto had even started to show her some kick box moves he knew.

Sakura was content but not happy, so she decided to go see one of the few people that she trusted with her life in her life as a thief.

"Hi Zetsu, long time no see." Sakura said and dropped from the sealing in front of a green haired man that was sitting behind a desk.

"How many times do I tell you to use the front door, I swear woman, one day I'm either gonna have a heart attack or going to shoot you." The man said and held a hand over his heart and shook his head at the woman.

"But where's the fun in that?" Sakura asked and flipped her indigo colored hair back and blinked her now brown eyes at the man. Zetsu just shook his head and handed her a letter. "There was a woman here and she left you this, said that she´d wait every day from twelve till two for five days until she´d get someone else."

Sakura opened the letter and saw a destination and amount of money written on the paper. "When did she leave this?" Sakura asked and looked up at him from the letter.

"This is the fifth day and it´s almost one." Zetsu answered and looked up at her. "Don´t go do something stupid now Cherry, just because you have little time doesn´t mean you can´t do a little precautions." Sakura nodded and smiled at her friend as she turned to a save that was in there.

"Do you still have some of my old stuff in there?" She asked as she started to open it. "Yes but it´s not much, only a few things you´ve left here over the time." Sakura nodded and took out a small knife and some bob pins and to her surprise a pink scarf.

Sakura placed it all in her pouch and was about to leave when Zetsu called her name. "Cherry, wait I have something I'd like for you to have." Sakura turned around and saw the green haired man hold out some kind of knifes.

"Eh… thanks?" Sakura said and took one up using a finger through a hole at the end of the shaft. "These are called kunais and are old ninja weapons, they´re more accurate when you throw them."

Sakura took them and placed them with her other stuff. "Thanks Zetsu, I´ll see you around." Sakura said and at that she opened the window to his office and jumped out next to her mean streak.

* * *

**A/N : Ok I know I said I would update yesterday but I was tierd so I didn´t... I know that this is a short chapter but I'll update another one later that´s much longer and you´ll find out who the misteri woman is and what she wants from our thief... Enjoy... ;P**


	8. Chapter 8

When Sakura arrived at the location she saw that it was an abandoned apartment building. She parked her bike in an alley little ways away and walked in to the building while picking up the note and reading it ones more to find the right door.

"Third floor apartment 15-C." She murmured and furrowed her eyebrows at the weird location, most would have had it on the second floor or first but oh well no one´s the same.

When Sakura reached the right door she listened and heard footsteps and a voice talking but she couldn´t make anything out so she pushed the door open ending the pacing. It was a tall blond woman with her back to her, even so Sakura knew who it was the four pig-tails were a dead giveaway.

She sighed and closed the door after her and locked it so the woman wouldn´t notice. Temari turned around and looked her ones over. "I'm glad you came, I was afraid that I had too go to someone else." She said to Sakura who just stood there thinking.

"Yeah, I haven´t been working for the past month so I only got your message today." Sakura said and walked to a table that was up against one of the walls and took up a paper that was on it.

"So what do you need?" Sakura asked and walked around her to lean on the glass door that lead out to the balcony, her way out. "It has come to my attention that you have the Cherry Blossom emerald and I wish to buy it of you if you still have it." Sakura nodded and quietly opened the balcony door just enough so she could slip one finger out.

"I´m afraid that I can´t do that Miss…?" Sakura said fishing after her name. "Sasame, just call me Sasame." Temari said waiving her hand at Sakura.

"Call me Cherry. Anyways, that emerald is for my personal collection so I won´t sell it to you, _Sasame_." Sakura said her name mockingly and slid the door a little bit more open.

"You know." Sakura started and stopped Temari as she was about to say something. "I've been tricked a lot the last few times I've accepted jobs. First the Uchiha emerald I stole while in a party was fake, then they hired me to get a painting and tipped the cops and now this. I am shocked that a woman like you would assist in something like this, I thought you were only in the rapes and such." Sakura said and smirked when a terrified look crossed Temari's face.

Then she heard a small buzzing from her and Temari nodded while dragging out a gun. "Don´t move." She said and Sakura just laughed and threw the balcony door open.

"Oh Temari, you won´t shoot me, but your brothers just might." Sakura then sat on the railing and leaned back while placing her feet on the railing too to get a grip. Just then the door started to shake and finally it broke down and three men came in pointing guns at her.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Sakura teased and leaned ever further back.

"Don´t do it." Kankurocalled to her making her laugh even more. "I am disappointed in you, the cops really think all thieves are suicidal?" Then she stood up on the railing holding on to the one above her while reaching for her pouch.

"Don´t move." Kiba called at her which Sakura ignored and looked straight at Temari. "You said you wanted the emerald, well you can have it." Sakura drew her hand out of the pouch and was holding something in her hand.

"If you catch me." She then said and threw a smoke bomb in the room and quickly jumped up and climbed to the next balcony and then the next one before she jumped to climb up on the roof. When she was up there she looked at the door that she knew one of them would come through and she secretly hoped it would be Gaaraso she could thank him for the lovely bruise he gave her that time before the wedding.

Her wish was granted and Gaara came bursting through the door, gun in hand. "Don´t move." He said and walked closer to her as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "You´re under arrest." He said and was by now almost up to her.

"Now were have I heard that one before?" Sakura mocked and kicked out in his hand so the gun flew up in the air and landed in her hand.

Aiming at him she smirked. "See how you like begin held at gun point." She said as his walky-talky went on and Kiba's voice came. "Gaara, I can´t find her down here, you?" Gaara was about to reach for the device but Sakura held out her hand to him. "A, a, a, hand it over."

Gaara frowned but did as she said and tossed the walky-talky over to her. "Kiba darling, I'm afraid Gaara is a bit busy right now and can´t talk. Oh and by the way I had a wonderful time with you, you are in deed a great lover." Sakura said and then threw the devise over the side of the roof and smirked at the look at Gaara's face.

"Oh don´t give me that, a girl has her needs." She said winking and then with three fast movements she took the bullets out of the gun, placing them in her pouch and then threw it over the roof as well. "Now, I guess I better get going." Sakura said and stepped to the side and closer to the roofs edge.

"You wouldn´t jump." Gaara said stepping closer to her and making her take another step to the edge. Sakura crunched down smirking at him. "No I wouldn´t." She said and launched at him landing on top of him and then sprinting across the roof and jumping to the next one, laughing the whole time.

Gaara was fuming and when he stood up he ignored his brother as he came up on the roof and jumped after her. Sakura looked over her shoulder and smiled, she hadn´t had this much fun in years.

"Still haven´t given up have we." She called at him. "When I get you I'll make sure you rot in a prison cell for the rest of your life." Gaara called back at her. "But love, I would only get sentenced ten years at most for my crimes." She said and to his surprise jumped down of the roof she was running at and when he came to were she jumper she was making her way down some stairs that were there.

* * *

When Sakura was on the ground she looked around, she would have to get a faster transportation if she wanted to out run him. Then she saw a couple dismounting their motorcycles and smirked, she ran to the girl and knocked her over as she jumped on her bike. Then she sent Gaara a finger kiss as she raced of in to the street.

Gaara took out his badge and shoved it in the mans face as he took his bike. "Police." He said and took of after the lady thief he was chasing. Sakura knew that he would follow her so she took a sharp right turn in hopes of losing him, but as she crossed a bridge she saw him racing after her.

This went on for twenty minutes, Sakura taking sharp turns and Gaara following her like a pro. Finally she decided to head to the slums in hopes that he would get lost in all the alleys and trash there.

But only five minutes later when it looked like she would loose him faith just had to be a bitch.

A young kid no older that five ran over the street in front of her and in an attempt to not to hit him Sakura turned the bike and made it fall to the ground as she kicked her self of it. She watched it crash in to a wall and become trash with the other things in there.

She looked up at the kid who looked like he was scared as hell and stood up walking to him. "You all right little buddy?" Sakura asked and bent over to check on him when she heard a bike coming their way.

She looked up and saw Gaara trying to stop his bike before he hit them and she grabbed the boy and jumped away from him as he used the same method she did, just not with the same results.

Sakura saw him lying on the ground holding his head and stood up with the kid still in her arms crying. "There, there, it´s ok now, no one is hurt." Sakura said stroking the boys brown locks to calm him down.

She then heard some noise and chains that were begin drag across the ground and at that moment she remembered were they were and almost panicked. She ran up to Gaara and pulled him up with one hand while still carrying the boy.

"Get up, get up, hurry, we need to hide." Sakura hissed at him and pulled him in to one of the alleys on wobbly feet and then she pushed him down behind a dumpster while standing up against the wall holding on to the kid.

When the sound of chains had gone by she breathed lighter and crunched down next to Gaara who was holding his head that was bleeding. Never letting go of the boy she pulled out her pink scarf and handed it to him so he could press it against the wound.

"Is he ok?" The boy asked her worried. "Yeah, he´s a tough guy, he´ll be ok." Sakura said and looked the boy over to make sure he wasn´t hurt. "What´s your name little one?" She asked putting him down next to the red head.

"Konohamaru." He said pointing at him self making Sakura laugh at him and point to her self. "Well you can call me Cherry." Konohamaru then pointed at Gaara. "You can call him Gaara." Sakura said smiling and then turned her attention to the wounded man. "You ok?"

He nodded and then winched. "Why are you helping me?" Sakura looked at the entrants of the alley and sighed.

"We are in the southern town now, a town I have no right to be in. If I would leave you here alone you would get your self killed and then I would have to have that on my conscience and I can´t have that." Sakura said and pulled the scarf away from his head and checked on the wound that had stopped bleeding.

"What do you mean by that you have no right to be here?" Gaara asked leaning back in to the wall.

"Well the town is divided in to four parts with the police and with the thieves as well, the northern part, the southern part, the western part and the eastern part." Sakura explained. "My so called turf is the north town, the west town is a neutral ground and I can go to the east with out much trouble but the south is a no, no for me. You see, my town is under my and a few low life gangs while the east is under one big gang like the south and I'm on bad terms with the gang here."

Gaara nodded his understanding and Sakura stood up and pulled him with her looking him over. "We need to get new clothes. Konohamaru do you know any decent store that sells clothes around here?"

The boy nodded and smiled. "Yeah, my mom and gramps own one that´s just a block away from her, I'll show you." The brunette said and walked out of the alley with Sakura and Gaara trailing behind him.

* * *

Only minutes later they were inside a pawnshop were an elderly man stood behind the counter smoking a pipe.

"Sir we need clothes." Sakura said pointing at her self and Gaara. "But we don´t have a lot of money and I was thinking if you would exchange in stead." The man nodded and pointed to where a pile of clothes was. "I'll take that jacket and you leather outfit in exchange for any clothes you two wish to have."

Sakura nodded and looked over the pile before handing Gaara a pair of dark jeans, a red t-shirt, a black hoodie and blue sneakers. "Go put this on and leave your clothes and vest on the chair." Sakura said and then took some black low cut jeans, a tube top, a grey sip up sweater, black heels and a fluffy brown vest.

After she had put the clothes on she took their clothes to the counter and handed it to the man ones she had taken her pouch and fasten it to her new pants.

"You know that this is more valuable that the things you´re taking." The old man said and placed the clothes in the back. "Especially that bulletproof vest your friend was wearing."

Sakura looked over at Gaara who had just come out in the new clothes. "That´s alright you can keep it." Sakurasaid and was about to turn around and drag the detectiveout the door when she felt a tug at her sleeve.

"We want to give you this and we hope it´ll come in handy." The man said as Konohamaru handed her some money. Sakura bowed down and kissed hid head. "Thank you, it will." And then she pulled Gaara out the door and down the street.

* * *

**A/N : I realized that some of my readers live in another time sone so while I'm at school doing this then you´re perhaps asleep... Well in the next chapter I'll continue with Sakura and Gaara in the south town and how they´ll get out of there if they will... Hope you enjoyed this and sorry for the shortness of the other chapter I published erlier... ;P**


	9. Chapter 9

"Sit down while I order us something and get you some aspirin." Sakura said as they entered an all night diner and walked up to the counter.

Gaara found him self a seat and waited until she Sakura came back.

"Here you go." She said and handed him two pills and took a seat across from him. "Thanks." He said and popped them in his mouth and gulped them down with the water she had also brought. They sat in silence until the food came and then ate with out a word.

When they stood up Gaara was much better and decided to try and talk to the thief. "So were to now?" He asked looking at Sakura. "We´re gonna walk north from here and hope that I'll figure out were I am so we can get out of here." Sakura said and headed to the right.

"Ok, but you said you were on bad terms with the gang that is in this side of town, why would you know your way around here and what gang is it?" Gaara asked coming up beside her.

"It´s a gang called Sound, you might have heard of it." Sakura said taking a glace at the man and saw on the look on his face that he definitely had heard of it. "Why is it that we didn´t know that they were in this side of town?" Gaara asked her frowning at this lack of information.

"We don´t exactly advertise were our turf begins and were it ends." Sakura answered and took a left. "But to that other question, I know my way around here ´cause I used to be in that gang for a short amount of time."

Gaara looked at her and raced a brow. "You were in Sound?" Sakura nodded and took another left and then a right. "Don´t they all have the same kind of tattoo?" Gaara asked her curios. "Yeah and I have it to, but if you´re hoping that I'm going to show you then no such luck buddy." She said and then stopped dead in her tracks when she heard some voices and saw some figures coming their way.

Thinking fast Sakura pulled Gaara in an alley that they were standing by and ripped of her vest and sweater. "What are you doing?" Gaara hissed at her when she started to role the tube top so it showed her stomach.

"Be quiet and take of your hoodie." Sakura said as she pulled the vest back on and left it open. Gaara did as she said and took it of, throwing in on top of her sweater. "Now just follow my lead." Sakura said and kissed him.

It was not one of the tender first time kisses you share with someone, no this was a mind blowing kiss that probably looked like had been going on for some time. Gaara soon got what she was doing when he heard voices and cat calls from the other end of the alley and started to kiss back.

Soon Sakura broke away from him and smiled saying loud enough for the other men to hear. "Let´s move this party somewhere else, I don´t like audience." She then pulled his hand as he bent down and took his hoodie and her sweater with him.

Breaking through the crowd Sakura got a few smacks on the ass and wanted nothing else but to break the guys necks. "Sorry, he already paid for the hour, plush I don´t do group jobs." She then dragged Gaara in the opposite direction the men came from and didn´t let go of his hand until they were out of view.

"Damn it´s cold, give me my sweater." Sakura said and held out her hand to Gaara while pulling the vest of. "I´ll give you that, you´re a good actress." Gaara said as he pulled his hoodie on. "If you´re gonna talk the talk, you got to walk the walk." Sakura just said frowning to her self and making Gaara gap at her. "You´ve actually sold your self?" He asked shocked at her. "Believe me when I say that I've done worse things than that, besides when you are raised up in a place like this you learn how to survive and you pay the price for it with out asking." She then turned around and walked away from him and took a sharp right turn only to bump in to someone.

"Cherry, you alright?" Gaara asked when he saw her fall over. Sakura said nothing and looked up in to the face she wished she never had to see again.

"What a lovely surprise Cherry. I thought you left for good the last time I saw you." A grey haired man with glasses said smiling down on her. Gaara came to a stop behind her and pulled her up and to him.

"Who is that?" He whispered to her when he felt her shaking. "You have to run, go back and take a right then run straight ahead until you see a park, go trough it and over the bridge on the other side. Then you should be safe." Sakura said in a low voice so only he could hear her.

His grip on her tightened and he shook his head slightly. "Not with out you." Sakura chuckled at that. "You guys really think all thieves are suicidal." She then looked up at the man and smiled. "Believe me, I thought so too." Then she turned around and pushed Gaara the other way making him run.

She heard some gun shoots after them but paid no mind to them and just focused on running the way she had described to Gaara.

When she saw the park Gaara was only a few steps ahead of her and she thought that they´d make it easily but luck just didn´t feel like giving her a break these days. A bullet went past her and in Gaara's right shoulder making him fall over and hold his hand over the bleeding.

Sakura knew that if they would stop now then they´d never make it so she showed no mercy and dragged him on to his feet, throwing his left arm over her shoulder. "Just a bit further and we´ll be safe." Sakura said making him run with her and finally in to the park.

Sakura half dragged, half carried Gaara through the park and over the bridge. They were in the east town and Sakura could breath a little easier now ´cause she knew that none of the Sound would dare to come after her now.

When they were safe Sakura made the wounded red head sit down up against a building. "Stay with me detective, I don´t want to be held responsible for your death." Sakura joked and pulled his hoodie of and ripped the t-shirt away from the wound.

"Shit." She cursed when she saw that the bullet was still in the wound. "Ok, I'm going to have to remove to bullet so you won´t get infected." She said and looked him in the eyes waiting till he nodded.

Sakura took out her knife and placed it by the opening. "Ready?" She asked him. "Just do it already." He hissed and then yelled when she dug in and retrieved the bullet. "See all done." Sakura said and ripped the rest of his t-shit in to shreds and bandaged the wound the best she could.

"We need to get you to the hospital." She said as she lifted him up and started walking. "Your sister´s gonna kill me when she sees you." Sakura then added as an after thought.

Gaara chuckled a little and looked at her. "Yes she would." Sakura smiled at him and picked up the pace a little. "Let's go though guy, there is a hospital ten minutes away from here."

* * *

**A/N : Hehe... A little action in this one... Hope you like it and there is another one waiting for you... I want reviews on both chapters please... ;P**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello can I get some help here he´s been shot?" Sakura called ones they were at the hospital, catching some doctors attention who ran over to help them.

A nurse came over to Sakura when Gaara had been taken away. "Sweetie, I need you to fill this out for him and to answer some questions." Sakura nodded and took the paper the nurse handed to her and sat down on a chair in the waiting room, looking very relaxed about the whole thing.

"Ok first thing first. What is your name?" The nurse asked gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Cherry." Sakura said and started writing on the paper the information she knew about Gaara. "Ok and Cherry, can you tell me what happened to your friend?" The nurse said clearly fearing that the girl was going in to some short of a lockdown.

"You don't have to baby me, I'm fine." Sakura said and handed the woman the paper back. "We got in the crossfire of a shooting." She then said and stood up. "Can I use a phone, I need to call his sister?" The nurse was a little taken back by her attitude but just nodded and led her to the desk were she handed her a phone. "Thanks."

Sakura then dialed Temari's number that Ino had given her. "Hello who is it?" Came Temari's voice and it sounded rushed. "It´s Cherry." Sakura said calmly. "Cherry? How did you get this number, where is Gaara?" Temari yelled at her.

"Don´t worry, he´s fine just got shot that´s all." At that there was a lot of yelling at the other end that Sakura couldn´t hear properly, and then a male's voice came. "Cherry, this is Kankuro, tell me were you are right now and I'll come get Gaara and leave you alone."

Sakura smiled, never would she have thought that he would be the cool headed one when it came down to something like this. "No worries detective he´s at the east town hospital right now getting treated. It´s nothing serious just a bullet in the right shoulder and you can tell your sister that I had nothing to do with it." Sakura said smirking.

"Alright, stay right were you are we´ll be there in forty minutes." Kankuro said to her. "Yeah, right." Sakura said and hung up. She decided to wait for ten minutes before going. "Can I go and see him now?" Sakura asked one of the doctors she had seen go in with him. "Sure, he´s just a bit tiered but otherwise he´s ok." Sakura smiled at him and walked to the room her directed her to.

"Look who´s all tucked in and cozy." Sakura teased when she saw Gaara lying in a bed. "What are you still doing here? I thought that you´d be long gone." He said and sat up.

"Well I thought that sins it´s partly my fault that you got shot in the first place I should give you some information, nothing much but still something." Sakura smiled at him and took a seat next to the bed.

"Have you ever heard someone you were watching say something about fire or air?" Sakura asked him. "Yeah something like that, I heard a man say ones that they were delivering on earth. What does that got to do with anything?"

Sakura leaned back and smirked. "Well unlike you cops we don´t call the west town just west town. We have names for them, nothing fancy but it helps when you don´t want people to know were you´re going. We call the west town air and the south town water, I work in fire and you´re in earth."

When Sakura had said that she stood up and brushed Gaara's hair away from his forehead seeing a tattoo over his right eye. "Love." She said and gave it a small kiss. "You should think about getting a haircut." She then said and turned around but was stopped when Gaara grabbed her hand and spun her around making her fall on his chest.

"You know I can´t just let you walk right out." He whispered in her ear making shivers go down her spine. Sakura pulled away so she could look in his eyes. "Oh, don´t worry we´ll see each other soon."

She tried to stand up but Gaara pulled her down again and smacked his lips on hers. When he finally pulled away he let her go and said. "Thanks for the information." Sakura just walked out of the room and was gone by the time the local cops came.

* * *

"Cherry, is that you?" Sakura turned around and came face to face with a young petite man with black hair. "Haku-chan?" She said and smiled as he jumped her and gave her a hug.

"Cherry, what are you doing here, all covered in blood?" Sakura said nothing as he led her to a car and made her get in. "Hi Zabuza." She said to the man behind the wheel who just grunted and started driving.

The ride was mostly quiet, but just as they came to were the two lived Sakura had started explaining what had happened and why she was all covered in blood.

"God Cherry that´s something and you didn´t even get a scratch on you." Haku said to her as he took out some cups. "Yeah, I guess so." Sakura said and looked down at her self. "Would you mind if I use your shower, I feel weird having all of his blood on me?" Zabuza nodded and stood up showing her were the shower was.

When she came out of the shower she had placed the wig back on, though not as securely as before.

"I thought you took a shower, why´s your hair dry?" Haku asked as he placed a cup of tee down on the table for her. "You forget that she wears wigs to conceal her true hair color." Zabuza said taking a sip from his cup. "Aww… Cherry don´t you trust us?" Haku whined at her making her laugh.

"I know." Zabuza said placing the cup down and looking at his lover with a smirk. "What? You know and I don´t? That´s just not fair." Haku said stomping his feet.

"Haku-chan you know I trust you but it´s better it you didn´t know, for you and for me." Sakura said taking a seat next to him. "But Cherry I promise that I won´t tell anyone." The petite man said giving her the lost puppy look.

Sakura looked over at Zabuza, he was one of the reasons that she didn´t want to tell Haku who she was, if her enemies would find out that he knew he would be tortured and killed for that information.

To her surprise Zabuza shrugged and said. "He can take it." Sakura nodded and pulled her wig down, exposing her pink locks to the younger man. "Oh my god! You´re Sakura Haruno!" Haku yelled and pointed at her.

"He´s had a bit of a girl crush on you sins you started dancing." Zabuza said smiling at his lovers antics.

Sakura just laughed at that watched as Haku talked to him self and eventually fell on the floor. "I think I just died and went to heaven, Sakura-chan is in my apartment." Zabuza scoffed at him and said to Sakura. "Just ignore him, he always acts like that after sex."

Sakura just giggled and shook her head. "Do you mind lending me some clothes, not that I mind walking around in a towel but I have to get going soon?" At that Haku jumped up and ran to his room and came back with some clothes. "Here you go, can I get you something else?" Sakura patted him on the head and headed to the bathroom with out a word.

When she came out she was wearing a pair of old green boxers that Zabuza had own and a black t-shirt from Haku that had the words "I´m not a model, I just look like one" on it.

"Well I'm going to crash at you couch for a couple of hours and then you´re gonna dive me home." Sakura said pointing at Zabuza who just nodded and placed his cup in the sink.

"Why can´t I drive you home?" Haku whined and sat next to her on the couch. "´Cause I've been in a car with you and it was one of the few times I've been scared." Sakura said and kicked him of the couch as she lay down to sleep.

* * *

**A/N : Both chapters not so long but I hope you liked them... I'll try to update tomorrow at school if my computer won´t die on me that is... Review please... ;P**


	11. Chapter 11

"Thanks for the shower and stuff, I'll return your clothes as soon as I can." Sakura said and hugged the big man driving as she opened the car door. "No need to worry Sakura, you can keep them." Zabuza said and hugged her back.

"Forehead, were have you been, I've been waiting for you for an hour?" Ino came yelling down from her house only to stop in her tracks when she saw the man in the car that just drove her best friend home. "Sakura, do you need to tell me something?" Ino said in a sing-song voice while smirking.

"No." Sakura said walking past her and in to her house. "Oh yes you do, for starters who was that hot piece of man meat?" Ino said and pointed out the door at the retrieving car.

"Ino in case you forgot then you´re married and don´t have to look at every guy you see." Sakura teased and threw her dirty clothing in the washer before her friend would notice the blood on them.

"Stop avoiding the question Forehead, who was he?" Sakura walked past her and started heating some tee as she answered. "An old friend of mine."

Ino sat down at her table. "And?" Sakura took some cups out and looked at the blond. "And, what?" Sakura said faking innocence. "Why was he driving you home, did you spend the night with him?" She asked wiggling her brows and smirking at her.

"Yes, I staid at his and his boyfriends´ apartment." Sakura said and giggled at the look that crossed her friends face. "There is no hope for you is there?" Ino said and took a sip from her tee.

"Oh, give me a break Ino, I'm not even 25 yet and still you´re trying to marry me of as soon as you can. Are you trying to get rid of me or something like that?" Sakura said jokingly.

"Ha, I wish that was all it took, I'd have to ship you of to Russia to get rid of you." Ino said and laughed before getting serious ones more. "Hey did you get the message I left at your cell last night?" Sakura shook her head. "Well it seems that Temari's youngest brother was shot, nothing serious but still."

Sakura faked shock and even chocked on her tee for a second. "Gaara got shot, where?" Ino placed her cup down and shrugged. "I don´t know, all I heard was that it was near some park."

Sakura shook her head at that. "No, no, no Ino, that isn´t what I meant. What I meant is, where was he shot, in the leg, back?" Ino seemed to realize her mistakes ´cause she said quickly. "In the right shoulder." Sakura nodded and stood up finally making Ino catch on that she was wearing mans clothes.

"You´ll tell me later why you´re wearing what I'm guessing cloths of your gay friend." Sakura laughed and said. "I fell down a hill when we were walking last night so they lent me some clothes." Ino nodded and smiled at her when she saw Sakura pull out a chess board that she always brought to her friends when they were sick. "Going to visit him?" Ino teased. "There might be some hope for you after all."

Sakura just stuck her tong out at her and walked to her bedroom yelling. "You know the way out." Ino just smiled and took some paper and left a note for Sakura before leaving.

When Sakura came back out she spotted the note and read it. "He hates hospitals as much as you do, here´s the address he´s staying at. 55 Maple Street." Sakura stuck the note in her pocket and tucked her chess board under her arm as she went out and found her Ninja 1000 in the garage.

Pulling the seat up she placed the board in the small space there and then she mounted it and drove of.

* * *

"Lye down! You´re in no condition to go, now stay while I answer the door." Sakura heard Temari yell when she knocked on the door.

"Hi Sakura, what are you doing here?" Temari said when she saw who it was at the door. "I came to se the patient." Sakura said holding up the chess board and smiling.

"Why´d you bring chess?" Temari asked as she let her in. "It´s a little tradition of mine to force the ill and in this case wounded to play chess with me. It´s the only way someone will play me besides Shikamaru and he and I always end up in a tie." Sakura explained to her and waived to Kankuro who was sitting in the kitchen.

"You don´t know how glad I am to see you, now Kanky and I can leave with out begin afraid to find him dead on the floor when we get home." Temari said and picked up the jacked motioning Kankuro to come too.

Sakura didn´t have the chance to say anything before the two were out of the house and driving away.

"So she got you to babysit me." Came a voice behind her, scaring the shit out of her. "Fuck, Gaara you almost gave me a heart attack." Sakura said holding her hand over her heart. "Well at least you´re not Naruto." He said and turned around walking in to the living room.

Sakura followed him and noticed that he didn´t look like he had been shot, more like someone just punched him in the shoulder and he was trying not to move it to much. "I brought chess and you´re gonna play me." Sakura said and placed the board on the table and started setting the pieces up.

"You´re white so you begin." Sakura said sitting down on the floor across from him. Gaara just sighed and pushed a pawn forward. "Your turn." He said leaning back and watched as she made her move.

They sat there in silence for a good hour before Sakura came out as victorious. "You´re much more fun to play with than Shika." Sakura commented as she set the pieces back up.

"You want something to eat before we continue or something to drink?" Sakura asked him and stood up. "I think it should be me asking you, after all you are the guests." Gaara said and stood up as well only to be pushed back down. "Yes but you are the wounded hero so I make the food."

Sakura then turned around and walked in to the kitchen and started to make sandwiches and tee. "I'm no hero." Came a voice from the living room. "Well you may not be one but you sure as hell look like one." Sakura joked and put away the jam and fixed the tee.

"Do you know what happened?" Gaara asked her when she entered the living room with the tray.

"No, all Ino told me was that you were shot and I decided to come here to keep you company." Sakura said handing him the sandwich and smiling apologizing. "Sorry, I'm no good at making something like this. A three course dinner is a piece of cake but peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are above my skills." Gaara just bit in the messy sandwich and nodded to her indicating it was good.

"You know that thief I told you about?" He then said. "Yes the one that got away, Cherry right?" Sakura said pointing at the board telling him to move. "Well if it hadn´t been for her that night I might have died. However if it hadn´t been for her then I wouldn´t have gotten in to this mess and never would have gotten shot in the first place." Gaara said making Sakura both frown and laugh.

"Tell me what happened, I want to know." Sakura said moving a piece. Gaara then told her the entire story as they played and when he finished he smirked at her when she asked. "So you kissed more than ones?"

Gaara leaned back as Sakura made the final move and check mated him. "You jealous?" He said and watched as she set the pieces up ones more.

"Why would I be, it´s not as if I'm your girlfriend?" Sakura said and looked up at him smiling teasingly and standing up. "Besides, she has to hide who she is while I get to walk around with out begin afraid that the handsome detectives jump me with cuffs." Sakura then took the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink.

He was about to say something in return when the door flew up and he pulled out a gun aiming it at the intruder. Sakura had jumped from the sink with a knife in her hand ready if it was someone with ill intentions.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" She heard Gaara say and saw him put the gun away looking at her hand that was holding the knife.

"What is the meaning of this Gaara?" Sakura saw Naruto walk past her holding a piece of paper in his hand. "What is it?" Gaara said and took the paper reading it over. "Naruto this is a DNA results from my investigation, how did you get it?"

Sakura walked in to the living room and listened to what was going on. "The cops came to me and asked if they could dig up Cher's grave." Sakura froze at the name and looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Cher? Who´s Cher?" Gaara asked as he stood up. "She´s my sister and the cops said that they need to dig up her grave to test if this is the same DNA that you gave them to run."

Gaara looked at Naruto shocked. "This can´t be from your sister then, don´t worry Naruto I won´t let them dig the grave up. The person this belongs to is most certainly alive, or at least she was yesterday."

Naruto seemed to calm down at that and finally notice Sakura. "What are you doing here?" He asked but then saw the chess board and smiled. "Still harassing sick people?"

Sakura crossed her arms and said in mock anger as she turner her back to him. "Well I don´t see you complaining when I come over, maybe I should stop." Naruto walked up to her and hugged her from the back. "Aw Sakura you know I don´t mind the company, it´s just the chess I don´t like." Sakura giggled and hugged him back.

"Naruto, I didn´t know you had a sister." Gaara said sitting back down on the couch. "Well she was my adopted sister." Naruto said turning around and sitting beside his friend. "But aren´t you an orphan?" Gaara then asked puzzled making Naruto laugh sheepishly and scratch the back of his head like he always did when in trouble. "Well you see… eh… I had some friends that helped me out in that department."

Gaara didn´t ask knowing that his friend had a rough life in the past. "I still don´t get how the results lead to your dead sister, it just doesn´t make any sense." Gaara said looking at the paper ones more. "What was her full name?" Gaara then asked out of the blue.

"Cher Uzumaki but before that it was Bloom or that´s what´s on all of the documents." Naruto said as Sakura took a seat next to him and gave him a hug knowing that he was skipping the part that his sister was really called by everyone the little Cherry Blossom, she knew how sad he got when he talked about her.

"Oh, how did she die?" Gaara asked and Sakura noticed that he was in detective mode. "There was an explosion and she was caught in it, there wasn´t much left of the house after it and truth be told the body was never really found." Naruto answered and placed and arm around Sakura who was still holding on to him.

"Is there a possibility that she´s still alive?" Gaara asked standing up. "I was told that all inside the house had died. Why?" Naruto said looking at his friend as he paced around. "It just got me thinking. Cher Bloom and Cherry Blossom, the DNA that I got from Cherry matched you sisters and you say they never found the body. They could be the same person."

Naruto shook his head no. "I said that the body was never really found, they found a finger with her ring on it and it was confirmed that it had been blown of in the explosion. So unless your thief is missing a finger they´re not the same person even if I wish they were." Naruto said and stood up heading for the door. "Take care Gaara, oh and I just got the news yesterday but I got a job with Choji as an engineer and I'm starting today."

Sakura smiled at him and watched him walk out before a tear slipped down her cheek, not unnoticed by Gaara. "Sakura are you alright?" He asked and sat down next to her.

Sakura didn´t hear him she was slowly dying on the inside just because of the look in Naruto's eyes when he said he wished that Cher was the same person as Cherry. 'How can I be so evil? To let Naruto suffer like this and not know, I shouldn´t even be alive. By all rights I should be dead and buried as Cher Uzumaki not alive as Sakura Haruno. Why does he have to have hope still? Doesn´t he know that even if I told him I would never be able to be with him, not really?' These were Sakura's thoughts as she broke down crying for the first time in years.

"Sakura, Sakura, snap out of it, come on talk to me." Gaara said shaking her a little when she showed no response to his presence.

Finally she snapped out of it and came to a decision. "Gaara I need to tell you something and I need you to promise that you won´t get mad at me for it." Sakura said brushing away her tears.

Gaara nodded and made her sit back on the couch that she had fallen from in her fit of tears. "Yes I won´t get angry." He said to her and pulled her in a gentle hug. "I'm Cherry." Sakura said softly in his chest making him stop rubbing her back and push her away to look her in the eyes. "Sakura if this is a joke it´s not funny." He said seriously and taking her chin when she looked away. "You´re serious." He then said and sighed pulling her back in to a hug.

"You´re not mad at me, you´re not gonna yell or put me in cuffs or anything like that?" Sakura said to him pulling away from him. "No nothing like that, if I am to be completely honest with you then I don´t want to put you away at all." He then leaned forward and captured her lips in his own. "I think I'm starting to fall for you." He then said looking in her dazed eyes.

"Really?" Sakura asked, afraid that he was just saying this to have the chance to arrest her. He nodded and smiled at her. "Really Sakura and I kind of suspected it to be you when we were playing the second time." He said smirking.

Sakura shook her head and leaned in to him. "If you want me to then I'll work with the police and get you information's." Gaara just gave her a kiss on the forehead and murmured. "What ever you want to do, I'm not forcing you to do anything." Sakura nodded and tucked her feet underneath her.

"I've been thinking about it for some time now and I think it´s a good idea, especially if we´re going to make something out of this." Gaara looked down on her smiling. "I think it´s too late for you to say something like that, we´ve already made something out of it." Then he pulled her up and kissed her senseless only stopping when he heard someone cough.

"Not that I don´t enjoy seeing my younger brother make out on my sisters couch but I think Temari needs to be told more smoothly." Kankuro said and chuckled at the blush on their faces.

"Gaara you still alive in there? I hope you didn´t kill Sakura I kind of like her." Came Temari's voice as she walked in to the living room and smiled at them. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She said when she saw the two all snuggled up in the couch.

"Temari it´s not what it looks like." Sakura started but stopped when Temari took out her phone and dialed a number totally ignoring her. "Hello, Tenten? Yes. Tell Hinata and Ino that you three owe me. Yes they did. I'm looking at them right now. Aha. Ok here you go." Temari handed the phone over to Sakura and winked at her.

"Hello?" Sakura said in to the phone. "Sakura, did you and Gaara kiss?" Came the voice of Tenten making Sakura blush a bit. "Yes." She said and then heard curses on the other line and recognized one of the voices as Ino's.

"Sakura it´s Hinata, how long did you kiss for?" Sakura just looked at the phone with wide eyes before answering. "I don´t know I wasn´t keeping tabs on it."

There were some murmurs on the other end and then finally came Ino's voice. "Can we please speak to Gaara, Forehead?" Sakura just handed him the phone and stood up.

"This is Gaara. For about ten minutes or so. Yes we did. Aha. That´s right. I think about five or six times but it only happened today so… Yes. Alright bye." Gaara then hung up and handed his sister the phone back. "They said to tell you it would be about four hundred or so."

Temari pumped her fist in the air and hugged Sakura. "I knew that sending Ino to your place was a good idea, though I have to admit that when she told me about your friend I started to worry." Temari then walked away talking about going to collect the money and then slammed the door after her.

Gaara looked at Sakura and stood up crossing his arms. "What friend?" He asked her as he walked closer.

"Just an old friend of mine that allowed me to sleep on his couch last night after I left the hospital." Sakura said and stood on her tip-toes and gave him a peck on the lips before going around him and starting to put away the chess board.

"Anyone that I know?" Gaara asked and came up behind her grabbing her waist. "You might have heard of him and his partner." Sakura said leaning back in his chest holding the board. "My guess is that you´re not going to tell me." Gaara said and kissed up her neck.

"I'm not working for the cops just yet so no." She said and whipped around and engaged in a hot make out session with her new boyfriend, that is until his brother had to interrupt them again.

"If it´s going to be like this the whole time you´ll stay here Gaara, I think I'm going to look for another place to stay." Sakura looked at him and tilted her head. "Do you two live here with your sister?"

Gaara chuckled and shook his head. "No I´m just forced to stay here every time I get hurt or sick and Kankuro got kicked out by his girlfriend last week so he´s staying here too." Sakura nodded and looked up at him. "If you want then there´s no trouble at all for you to stay with me for a couple of days. That way Kankuro can have his innocent eyes spared and stop interrupting us." Gaara kissed her and smiled. "I like that idea."

Kankuro scoffed and walked away calling over his shoulder at them. "I´m betting on three weeks." Earning him two glares and a shoe in his head.

* * *

**A/N : Ok now the twist is really in... You got a little peak in to their past and stuff... Hope you liked it... Review please... ;P**


	12. Chapter 12

The next day Sakura found her self sitting on her 1600 mean streak, that Gaara had helped her to get back, in front of her boyfriends workplace. Sakura didn´t bother taking of her helmet as she stepped of her bike, she was wearing some formfitting leather pants and her short leather jacket over a short red tube top.

She walked in and up to the desk where to her surprise a blond male was working. "Excuse me, I'm here to meet detective Sabaku, can you tell him to come?" The blond nodded and took up a phone but placed it right back down and smiled. "There he is right there." He said and pointed past Sakura and outside.

Sakura turned around and watched as Kankuro, not Gaara, walked in while looking behind him at her bike.

Sakura didn´t bother correcting the blond and got the brunettes attention of the bike when he noticed the helmet. "Is this baby yours?" He asked pointing behind him at the mean streak.

"Yeah, that´s my baby." Sakura said and took her helmet of revealing her black and red spiky short hair. "Tell me, is there a carving of trees on the pipes, I didn´t see it clearly?" Kankuro asked walking up to her.

"Actually those are cherry blossom trees on the pipes, but I'm here to meet Gaara." Sakura said smiling at his shocked face.

"Cherry Blossom you say." Kankuro said shaking his head. "He´s not here right now h…" Kankuro stopped and looked behind her at where his brother was standing inside of the door that separated the entrance and the office where they worked.

"Never mind, I'm guessing he´s expecting you." Kankuro said and led her through the door and up to Gaara. "There´s a visitor to see you." Kankuro said poking his brother in the back making him turn around.

"Glad you came." Gaara said to her smirking. "I said I would." Sakura said crossing her arms and following him as he walked to where Kiba and Kakashi were standing.

"Guys let me introduce you to Cherry, she has agreed to work with us in exchange that we won´t arrest her and help her out if other departments do."

Kakashi held out his hand in a laid back manner. "Don´t know if you remember but I'm Kakashi." Sakura shook his hand and smiled. "No worries I remember you both."

She then looked at Kiba and giggled at the look he was giving her, like he was trying to see her in a different way. "You can stop trying to find out which one of your many one night stands I am, it was all just a joke to get you confused." Sakura said shaking her head as he blushed a bit.

"When did you two arrange this meting?" Kiba then asked looking at Gaara. "Last night." He just said and shrugged.

"But last night you were at Sakura-chans house." Kankuro said making the other males look at the red head. "That pinkette that made us dance in Shikamaru's wedding?" Kiba asked pointing at Kankuro and him self while tilting his head and then added. "She would freak out if she knew that you broke in to her house."

Kakashi was just confused at to who this Sakura was. "Yeah so what I broke in to that dancer's house, it was the only way to talk to Gaara." Sakura said and looked at the males' confused faces.

"Dancer?" Kankuro asked looking at Gaara who just sighed. "Sakura Haruno, the famous ballet dancer." He said and watched as comprehension dawned on their faces.

"Dude, you´re banging a famous dancer?" Kiba asked and gapped at him. "No I'm not banging her." Gaara said and watched as Kiba's face dropped before adding. "I'm dating her."

Kakashi seemed to snap out of a daze just then and turned to Kankuro. "You danced with Kiba in Shikamaru's wedding, when did he get married?" Sakura looked at the silver haired man in shock as did the other men there.

"Yes and don´t you remember, you were invited to the wedding but didn´t come ´cause you had to go see someone." Kankuro said hitting the older man over the head. "More like stalk someone." Gaara mumbled and picked up a phone dialing a three digit number and Sakura knew it was an in house call.

"What does he mean by stalking?" Sakura asked Kiba and turned away from her red head. "There is this chick that works at a ballet studio that Kakashi has a crush on but he won´t do anything about it ´cause he´s scared." Kakashi scowled at Kiba, or Sakura thought so, while crossing his arms.

"Thanks Kiba, why won´t you just go and tell all your friends about it?" Sakura giggled and looked up at Kakashi smiling. "It wouldn´t happen to be Namekaze ballet and gymnastics studio, would it?"

He looked at her and nodded. "Yes that´s it, you know it?" Sakura nodded smiling even wider. "So who is it that you´re crushing on, the black haired one or the purple haired woman?"

Kakashi was about to answer when Sakura continued. "'Cause if it´s the black haired one then I wouldn´t bother ´cause she´s married and her husband could easily kick you ass. But if it´s Anko then you might have a shot."

Kakashi got stars in his eyes. "Anko." He said dreamingly and sat down.

"You just made one of his wishes come true, he never found out her name." Kankuro whispered to her making her giggle and poke the silver haired man to get his attention. "You know, now that Gaara is dating that dancer he could introduce you two, she works there sometimes."

Kakashi bolted up at that and turned Gaara on the spot just as he put the phone down. "Gaara I think it´s time we meet your girlfriend." He said with a straight face making the other three laugh at him.

Gaara just pushed his hand of his shoulders and turned to Sakura. "We´re going to meet a lawyer down stairs to finish the paperwork and then you´ll meet the rest of the people you´ll be working with." Sakura nodded and followed him to an elevator along with the other men.

When they were half way down Sakura turned around and looked them all over. "So who´s the team leader here?" She asked and all the men looked at Gaara who just smirked at her.

"Ok." She said and turned back around only to coma face to face with Ino, bumping in to her and falling over on the floor with paper flying all around them. "Ow watch it Saku… you´re not her." Ino said standing up and offering her hand to Sakura.

"No, I´m Cherry." Sakura said and helped her pick up the papers on the floor, handing them to her. "Ah, the thief, thanks." Ino said surprising Sakura with her behavior, she would not have thought that Ino would react so calmly about meeting a known mater thief. That only showed how little she really knew about her friends.

"Is Hinata here?" Gaara asked coming around Sakura while addressing Ino. "Yes, she just came down and is waiting for you in room five." Ino said stepping in to the elevator and waiving at them.

"Did you guys know that Ino was married?" Kakashi asked when the door closed on her. Sakura spun around and poked Gaara in the chest saying angrily. "I am not entrusting this man with my life!" She pointed at Kakashi rudely.

"Don´t worry, he may be thick when it comes to social life but he´s great at what he does." Came a voice behind her almost making her jump.

"Sorry if we kept you waiting Hinata, we bumped in to Ino." Kiba said smiling at her. "That´s alright we can start now." Hinata said and walked inside a room.

Sakura followed her all while looking down at her high heels that didn´t make a sound. "I´ve always wondered how you do that." Sakura said as Hinata sat down behind a desk pointing Sakura to do the same and shooing the males out.

"Do what?" She asked surprised by the comment. "Walk on heels with out making a noise." Sakura said as the door opened and closed behind her, making her look over her shoulder to see who entered.

"Hinata-chan, I told you not to start before I arrived." A long haired man said walking behind the lawyer and taking a stand there. "Neji-kun, I told you that you didn´t need to be here, I'll be fine."

Sakura looked at Hinata's cousin and smiled at him. "Yes I know but I don´t trust her and you also know that I do not agree with this." Neji said making Sakura frown at him.

She knew Neji was in the homicide department and that he was an overprotecting cousin when it came to Hinata but that was all. "Neji-kun I doubt that I'll be in any danger here so you can go back to work." Hinata tried to reason with him and making Sakura catch on to why he wanted to be here.

Overprotecting cousin plush homicide cop, he bloody thought she was a murderer and that made Sakura angry. "Listen mister, I don´t know what you think I did but I am no murderer." Sakura hissed at him with a venomous voice making Hinata lean away from her. Neji didn´t look faced at all after her outburst but only looked away from her. "Hinata-san if it makes Hyuga-san happy then put in the contract that if you find out that I have murdered someone you can sentence me to death for all that I care." Sakura said sitting back in the chair and leaning away from her.

Hinata nodded and wrote something down in her notebook ignoring her cousin that was still in there. "The jest of it will be that if you happen to get arrested while working for us then we´ll see to it that you get out within a day and also what you just said. But if you are taken while doing a crime that has nothing to do with your work with us then you will be locked away without any help from us also your former crimes will be ignored from now on." Hinata explained to her making her cousin frown at the last bit.

"I can agree to that." Sakura said and stuck her tong out at Neji when he wasn´t looking and making Hinata stiffen a giggle. "I'll just print it out and get a judges approval. You should be able to sign the contract later to day." Hinata then stood up and walked to the door with Sakura and smiled at her.

"Oh and by the way, try to live with my father for eighteen years and then you know how I do it." Sakura laughed at that and nodded to her smiling as she walked to where Gaara and the others were waiting for her.

"That was fast." Kakashi said as he put away an orange book he had been reading. "What were all the yelling about?" Gaara asked eyeing Neji.

"The prick thinks I murdered someone." Sakura said giving him the finger behind his back. "I wonder why." Kakashi said sarcasm dripping of his voice. "What do you mean by that Hatake?" Sakura hissed making him surprised that she knew his last name.

"You´re a thief, a master thief, most of the people in your profession have blood on their hands." He answered logically. "Don´t go judging all thieves by the work of one, and just so you know, I have never in my life even fired a gun." Sakura then brushed past him and walked trough the next doors she saw.

Looking around she noticed that she was in the departments' garage and that a blond man she knew was pulling something out of the hood of a car. "Naruto!" She yelled making him look up in time to catch her in a hug.

"Whoa, easy there." He said catching her, completely clueless as to whom the girl hugging him was.

"I'm so sorry I didn´t tell you right away, I wanted to but couldn´t." Sakura said in his chest. Naruto pushed her away so he could look in her now black eyes. "I'm sorry but do I know you?" He asked softly trying not to upset the girl any more than she already was.

"I guess I've changed through out the years just like you." Sakura said letting go of him and taking a step back. "It´s me, Cher." She then said and watched as Naruto's face went from shock to angry and finally to joy and happiness.

"Cher, really?" He asked holding out an unsure hand to her. Sakura took in and squeezed it a little. "Aha, the one and only." Sakura didn´t get the chance to say anything else for Naruto took her in a hug, holding her tight to him ignoring the looks they were getting from the males that had followed her in and witnessed the whole thing.

Sakura hung on to him and could practically fell Gaara's glare on her back, he did not want her to tell Naruto just yet who she was, it could cause trouble.

"Cher, why didn´t you contact me?" Naruto asked pulling away from her but still keeping his hands on her shoulders. "That night I managed to get out but at a price." Sakura looked down on the floor as she remembered how she got out of the house.

"You know Kabuto?" Sakura asked her adopted brother and watched as his eyes hardened and he spit out. "Yes that prick almost killed me ones how can I forget?"

A tear slipped down her face as Sakura continued. "It was him that got me out of there and then in return he made me join Sound or he would kill you. He got his point across when he actually tried."

Naruto hugged her and patted her hair. "Shhh… it´s alright." Sakura then continued talking in his dirty orange t-shirt. "I was with them for six years before I could get out and then I couldn´t contact you because I was afraid they would know and kill you." Naruto just hushed her and tightened his grip on her.

"We need to go meet the others, they´re waiting." Gaara said softly catching their attention. "I need to finish up in here then I'll come." Naruto said pointing at the car he had been working on. He then kissed Sakura's forehead and let her go with Gaara.

"Try not to scare them too much." He joked just before the door closed behind them.

Gaara and Sakura walked a little behind the others as they made their way to the training room according to Gaara. "Are you ok?" He whispered to her when he saw her wipe away her tears carefully as to not drop her black contact lenses.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a little shaken up." She said and looked up at him. "Sorry I just couldn´t keep quiet when I saw him." Sakura apologized taking his hand in hers squeezing it.

"It´s ok." Gaara told her and gave her a light squeeze back and let go when they entered the room.

* * *

**A/N : Hope you liked it... right no I'm in chemistry class (I thing that's what you call it) and I'm bored shitless... Well anyway in the next chapter we'll see how Cherry gets along with her friends when they think she's a thief and something unsuspected happens... Review please and there will be another one up shortly... ;P**


	13. Chapter 13

All went quiet when the two came in and Sakura saw that she knew every single person in the room and rolled her eyes. How ironic, she a master thief had almost only friends that worked for the law when she was Sakura.

"Alright as you probably all know this is Cherry or Cherry Blossom, and she has agreed to work with us, she´s going to sign a contract that Hinata will have ready later." Gaara said this and then turned to Sakura and pointed to the people and was about to introduce them when Sakura interrupted him by doing so her self.

"Shino Aburame, a bug and plant specialist, he analyses all soil you bring and is one of the best in what he does." Sakura said pointing at said man. "Tenten Mira, a lab rat or your technologist, she works closely with Aburame-san and Ino Yamanaka sorry Ino Nara, who is a computer genius like her husband. Shikamaru Nara, lazy ass computer genius and an inventor, he supplies you with new toys and takes care of your gadgets. Choji Akimichi, your top engineer, he takes care of your cars and the ones that concern your investigation. Naruto Uzumaki, a new engineer, knows the inner workings of every single car that has been made for the past twenty years." Sakura was then interrupted when Naruto came in to the room along with the Hyuga cousins, wiping his hands with a rag.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" He asked smiling at the stunned faces of his coworkers over Sakura's knowledge. Sakura just smiled and turned to him as he walked up to her and slammed a hand over her shoulder. "What did you do to them Cher, it looks like you just told them something top secret?" Naruto asked and looked at the even more stunned faces of his friends.

"Naruto-kun, you know her?" Hinata asked timidly, obviously afraid that the thief would steal her crush away. "Yeah, we´ve know each other sins we were kids. Every one this is my long lost, thought to be dead sister, Cher Uzumaki." Naruto introduced her with a smile.

Sakura just shook her head and picked up were she had left of and pointed to Hinata. "Hinata Hyuga, a great lawyer, she handles all contracts and deals between the department and other businesses. Neji Hyuga, works in the homicide department and is an overprotected jerk, he has solved every single case he has taken except one I believe."

Sakura then pointed at the men she had already met as Cherry. "Kakashi Hatake, strategist and weapons expert, he´s usually used as backup except in the most dangerous tasks. Kiba Inuzuka, undercover agent, can dress up as anything from a bartender to a hooker. Kankuro Sabaku, a cop of all trades, his brute strength helps when people don´t cooperate." Sakura then stopped and looked up at Gaara. "Where´s Temari?" She asked innocently making some of the folks in there surprised.

"She won´t be working with us on this one she would probably try to kill you or something. She still blames you for me getting shot." Sakura just looked at him and smirked. "You afraid that I'll kick your sisters´ butt or something?" Gaara just ignored her and turned to his coworkers.

"Ok listen up, I won´t tolerate any hostile actions from anyone in this team, go around your own business for now and show Cher the place. I need to take care of something but if I hear that you got in to a fight or anything like that then you´re out of this team." Gaara then turned in his heal and walked out the door leaving Sakura alone in a room full of cops.

"Cher, come with me, I want to show you the car I'm working on." Naruto said and took her hand dragging her out of the room and back in to were they met.

Sakura listened smiling as Naruto described the car, it was a silver Volvo that belonged to a girl that had been thrown in to a lake to drown after begin hit with a car and they thought that this was the car. Naruto was about to go into detail about the engine when Ino walked in with a paper in her hand.

"Naruto did you manage to save the GPS system from the car I need it?" Naruto looked up smiling. "Ino you know I can save anything from a car, it´s over there at the table." He pointed to were a plastic bag was and turned back to the engine.

Ino walked to the bag and picked it up, not noticing Sakura were she was standing. "I hope I'll be able to get something out of this, it´s totally smashed." Ino murmured to her self and was about to walk away when she started to sway to the right. Sakura was by her side in a flash and steadying her. "You alright?" She asked holding her arm and making her sit on a chair.

"Yea, thanks. I've just been getting dizzy a lot lately." Ino said looking up and finally seeing who it was that saved her. "Ah, I forgot that you were here." She said and stood up again only to almost fall down on her face.

Sakura made her sit and called over her shoulder to an oblivious Naruto. "Naru, go get Shika-san, tell him that there´s something wrong with his wife." Naruto looked up and saw Sakura standing over Ino who was holding her head in her hands. "Sure, I´ll be back in a minute." He said walking out and leaving the two women alone.

"Shit, I don´t get what´s wrong with me. I already ate today and I haven´t been losing any sleep." Ino said to her self and was about to try and stand up again when Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder keeping her down. "I know that coming from me it sounds weird and probably wrong sins you don´t know me but, are you having your periods?"

Ino snapped her head up and looked at her like she was insane. "What does that have got to do with anything?" She asked stunned making Sakura shake her head. "For a genius you can be thick, you´re getting dizzy for no reason at all and if you´re late then I suggest you take a pregnancy test."

Ino's eyes went wide and Shikamaru came running inside looking for her. "Ino, are you alright? What happened?" He asked her kneeling in front of her. "Shika, I think we have to go see a doctor." Ino said standing up with the help of her husband.

"Why, what´s the mater?" He asked as he helper her out of the room. "When I find out you´ll be the first one to know." Ino said as the door slammed shut after them leaving Sakura alone in the room with the car.

Sakura stood there for a moment smiling, her best friend might be pregnant. Sakura knew that when Ino found out she would be the first one she would call and she didn´t want to be here when the call came so she ran out of the room and to the elevator. When she was on the floor were the exit was she ran to were her helmet was laying grabbed it and went for the door but was stopped as Neji grabbed her hand. "Where do you think you´re going?" He asked her not letting go of her hand.

"Home, I'm expecting a call I can´t miss." Neji only gripped her hand tighter. "Shikamaru came here just a minute ago with his wife mumbling something about Cherry being right, what did you do to her?"

Sakura yanked her hand away from him and crossed her hands so she wouldn´t be tempted to hit him. "I didn´t do anything to her Hyuga-san." Neji obviously didn´t believe her and didn´t step aside from the door he was blocking.

Sakura took a step closer to him and raced a brow. "Step aside Hyuga-san or I will make you." She threatened, he only smirked a little and she knew he was sizing her petite frame up. Sakura quickly lost her patient and moved to push him aside only for him to grab her hands. "I don´t have time for this." Sakura hissed and to his surprise she somehow kicked the backside of his knee making him loose his footing and let go of her.

While he was gaining his footing Sakura took her helmet she had dropped and walked out of the building. "Tell Gaara that I'll be back later tonight." Sakura yelled at the furious Hyuga as she placed the helmet on and raced of to her house.

* * *

"I'M PREGNANT!" Came the voice of Ino through the phone when Sakura picked it up only thirty minutes after she got home. "Oh god, congratulations. When did you find out?" Sakura said happily.

"Just ten minutes ago, you should have seen Shikamaru's face when I came out and told him." Ino squealed giggling. "Came out, what do you mean by that?" Sakura asked smirking. "Well I almost fainted at work, a new girl told me that it would be good to take a test and me and Shika went to the doctors." Ino explained to her.

Sakura giggled and sat on her couch. "So how far are you along?" She asked genuinely curious. "Almost two months, I can´t believe that I didn´t suspect it sooner." Sakura laughed and then a thought came to her. "Wait, does that mean you were pregnant at your wedding?"

There was a pause at the other end and then curses. "Fuck, if dad finds out he´ll murder Shika for knocking me up before we were married." Sakura just rolled her eyes, she knew how old fashion her friends father was. "Just tell people it happened on your wedding night, you can pull that of." Ino giggled and Sakura could almost see her jumping around.

"Thanks Forehead, now come over to my place I wanna hang out." Sakura agreed to that and was about to walk out the door when Gaara walked in with a frown. "Why did you go and why is Neji convinced that you attacked Ino?"

Sakura laughed nervously scratching the back of her head and reminding Gaara of Naruto when he was in trouble. "You see, I kind of figured out that Ino was pregnant while I was there and knew that she would call me when she was sure of it, so I came here to get the call." Gaara sighed and rubbed his temples. "Why did you attack Neji then?"

Sakura then got angry. "He started it, he didn´t let me leave so I did what I had to!" Sakura practically yelled. Gaara walked up to her and held her close. "I'll talk with him, you go and meet Ino, I'm betting she´s dying to see you." Sakura smiled at that and gave him a light kiss before running out and jumping her Ninja 1000 and speeding of.

* * *

**A/N : Yay Ino is pregnant!!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and all and just so you know I'll be updating in 10 hours promise... Review please I just love to hear what you think and stuff like that... ;P**


	14. Chapter 14

Later that night Sakura came back as Cherry to talk to Gaara at his office. She walked in and saw a glowing Ino next to a happy Shikamaru, guessing that they hadn´t told anyone Sakura smirked and said to them. "Congratulations." Making everybody else look at them puzzled.

Ino just ignored them and smiled even brighter. "Thanks." She said taking Shikamaru's hand and looking up to him.

"I asked you to come here to hear the plans for the first job we´ll be working on as a team." Gaara said walking up to them with a paper in his hand. "Oh and congrats." He said to Ino and Shika who both smiled.

"Ok, what´s going on here, why are you congratulating them?" Temari who Sakura hadn´t noticed said from the crowd. Ino was almost bouncing and looked up at her husband with pleading eyes.

When he gave her a slight nod she exploded. "WE'RE PREGNANT!" Everybody was silent for a second before the three girls that worked with Ino ran up to her hugging her to death.

"I'm so happy for you guys, when did this happen?" Tenten asked letting go of Shikamaru that she had been hugging too. "We just found out today." He answered smiling. Gaara allowed this to go on for a few minutes before he called them to attention.

"This is a high risk job that we´ve been waiting with to take action when the time is right." Everybody were either sitting or standing up to a wall listening to him as he explained what it was about. "We haven´t had someone like Cherry before so we couldn´t take the risk at doing this but now that she´s working with us we can finally put this in action."

Shino then spoke up the question that all were thinking. "Why do we need someone like her to be able to do this?" Gaara looked at Sakura who already suspected why they needed her for it and what the job was and she was not happy about it.

"We need an insider and Cherry is the only one that can get the job done." Gaara said making Naruto jump up protecting. "You´re not putting her in that kind of danger Gaara, I just got her back." Sakura walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder making him sit back down.

"It´s alright Naruto, I won´t leave you again just yet." She then turned to Gaara and asked. "You´re going to make me join Sound, aren´t you detective?" Gaara just nodded and watched as Sakura held her adopted older brother down in his chair with only one hand.

"There´s a reason why we haven´t done this yet Gaara, why do you think she´ll be able to do it?" Shikamaru asked logically.

"Because I'm a former member of Sound, they will most likely question me but if I hold my cards right I should be able to get back in." Sakura answered him never taking her eyes of her boyfriend.

"Where is your tattoo then, I don´t see it?" Neji asked her.

Sakura had taken of her leather jacked and was only wearing the short tube top that exposed her lower back and stomach along with her arms. "Unlike the other members I didn´t want to advertize what gang I was in so it´s on a more discreet place on my body."

That made most of the male population look down at the lower half of her body making the females in there shake their heads. "If you think I'm gonna show you then don´t hold your breaths." Sakura said and sat down on her brother crossing her arms.

"As Cherry said, she´ll go and join Sound and give us inside information about what they´re working on. As you all know there have been disappearances around and in north town and most of them point to Sound." Gaara said the last part looking directly at Neji.

Sakura turned her head and looked at him smirking, so this is what he thought she had done. "As you also know, most of the ones that disappeared were found dead somewhere in south town." Gaara continued making Sakura's head snap up with wide eyes.

"Why hasn´t there been anything about this on the news or even on the streets?" She asked sharply.

"We've been keeping this on low profile." Kankuro answered making Sakura snort. "You cops don´t know the meaning of that, every time you try it somehow ends as the most common knowledge were I work."

That turned a few heads and woke a few questions as well. "What do you mean by that?" Tenten asked her. "What I mean is that you´re lousy at keeping secrets." Sakura answered bluntly.

Gaara snapped his finger getting the attention back to him. "It´s not out on the streets yet ´cause the only ones that know this are sitting in this room and they are all people that I trust for this information."

Sakura stood up and grabbed her jacket pulling it on. "If I'm gonna do this I better get going. Hinata-san can I sign the contract now?" Hinata nodded and took out a paper handing it to Sakura who quickly signed it and handed it back.

"You don´t want to read it over first?" The lawyer asked. "No I trust you." Sakura said and was about to walk out when Gaara grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear so only she heard him. "Don´t go do something reckless, I expect to see you tonight." Sakura just gave a short nod and walked out of the building to make her preparations.

* * *

When Sakura came home that night Gaara was asleep on her couch. She looked at the clock and it read 03:34. She just walked to the bathroom and pulled her wig of and jumped in to the shower.

When she was done Gaara was awake and making some tee for them. "Were did you go?" He asked her as he gave her a sweet kiss. "Just to get some stuff from a friend of mine." Sakura said deepening the kiss.

"Ino called, I told her you were staying with a sick friend and wouldn´t be home until late." Gaara handed her a cup and sat down as he said that. She nodded and sat next to him with the cup in her hand.

"How do you take your coffee?" She asked out of the blue. "Milk no sugar, why?" He asked surprised at the strange question.

Sakura just smiled at the answer and mumbled. "White like an angel and bitter like a broken heart." She then took a sip and changed the subject. "I think I should tell some of the team who I really am, it would make the poses much easier."

Gaara looked at her and asked. "How so?" Placing her cup down she turned to him. "Most of them are my friends, my good friends, and I wouldn´t have to worry about getting caught with you as Cherry if I can just call them over for a cup of tee and tell them the information I gather here. They´d never suspect a pink haired dancer to be the infamous Cherry Blossom and wouldn´t question why you guys came over here so often."

Gaara nodded thinking it over. "It´s your chose, I don´t see anything wrong with it, but you do realize that your friends might never look at you the same way again." Sakura nodded and pushed her wet hair from her face. "I know but I'm willing to risk it. I think I might know what Sound´s up to but I need to be sure."

Gaara looked at her and was about to ask her what she thought but stopped when he realized that she would probably not tell him. "Who are you going to tell?" He asked instead.

"Naruto of course, Ino and most likely Shika and Hinata too. What do you think?" Gaara nodded and looked at her. "Those four are fine but if it comes to it you might have to tell others about who you are."

Sakura nodded and stood up pulling him with her. "I know and if it comes to it I'll do it, but until then it will only be you five that know my secret and hold the key to my life or death. Now come to bed, I think you would like to see were my tattoo is just so you know something they don´t." Gaara smirked at her and followed her in to the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N : Ok the next chapter will be up sometime today when I'm out of school and then you'll find out where the tattoo is and some more stuff will happen... Hoper you liked this chapter... Please review... ;P**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : I decided to place the note here because there will be a small thingy in this chapter and you'll see a small amount of what's in Kakashi's book so this is just a warning to the ones that don't like that kind of stuff... Anyway because I don't feel like putting another note in the end I'll just say it here... Hope you enjoy this chapter and review please... ;P**

* * *

"Under your foot, I can't believe it's on the sole of your foot." Gaara said to Sakura as they rode to his office. "I wouldn't be able to do it, it must have hurt like hell." Gaara said looking at his girlfriend who was smirking.

The night before she had showed her the tattoo that was simply a note used to play instruments and he had not been happy about the location but she made him happy after she had a good laugh at his expense.

"Honestly it didn't hurt at all, the entire time I was trying not to laugh. It's my tickle spot." Sakura said fixing her sandy blond hair and blinking her now blue eyes at him. Gaara just shook his head and parked the car next to Ino's yellow beetle.

When they walked in Kiba, Kankuro and Kakashi were all looking at them weirdly. "Why did you come in the same car?" Kiba asked pointing at the red truck.

"'Cause I spent the night making hot passionate love to him, jealous?" Sakura answered wiggling her brows. Kiba was about to response when Gaara said. "I picked her up this morning. Where is the Nara couple, Naruto and Hinata?" He changed the subject, giving no time to comment.

"Ino and Shika are in the lab." Kakashi said pulling out the orange book. "And I think I saw Hinata go down to see the new engineer earlier, Naruto never went home." Kankuro said shrugging.

Gaara nodded and motioned Sakura to follow him which she didn't, she just stood there and looked at the cover of Kakashi's book. "Cherry come on, we need to talk with them." Gaara said impatiently making Sakura look over her shoulder at him. "It can wait a few minutes can't it?" Gaara saw that she was nervous and was trying to talk some courage in her self.

Nodding Gaara decided to work on some paperwork he had to finish that day. Sakura was grateful that he didn't push her in to doing this.

She turned back and read the back of Kakashi's book and thought of a mischievous plan. She walked up to him with out begin seen and snatched the book away, making Kiba and Kankuro gasp and look between her and Kakashi that was blinking and not registering what was going on.

Sakura used that time to jump away from him and on the other side of a desk. "What're you reading?" She asked flipping through the pages and reading the lines she saw in a blur.

She then stopped at a page and smirked looking up at him. "Oh Kakashi you dirty, dirty boy." She teased as he lunged at her trying to get the book back. Sakura just jumped away and read out loud. "Oh, it's so big, it will never fit in' Moaned the dark haired woman he had taken to his room. He only kissed her and started pushing in to her wet core, stretching her as much as he could. The woman moaned as he pulled back out and thrust in at a faster phase. 'Faster.' She yelled and he obliged."

Sakura was then tackled by Kakashi and laughed as he tried to take the book away from her. Sakura brought her foot up and kicked him off of her while waiving the book in front of her face. "I think I have to take this away, it's no book to have in your workplace." Sakura then jumped up on one of the tables as Kakashi tried tackling her again.

She then ran after the table and jumped next up on the little half walls that were there to separate the desks. She stood there out of reach for Kakashi and stuck the little book in her back pocket while turning to where Gaara was sitting. "We can go now." She said and walked up on the wall over to him and watched that she was always out of reach for Kakashi.

Gaara just stood up and walked to the elevator pressing the button. "You can't get past me." Kakashi said and stood in between Sakura and Gaara who stepped in to the metal box.

Sakura just smirked and walked a few steppes back and waited for a few seconds before running. She jumped over Kakashi and landed in a crunch that she used to roll in to the elevator just as it shut on Kakashi's face.

"Feel better?" Gaara asked looking at her as she took out the book and shook it. "Yeah, much better." She said and grabbed a photo that fell out of the book.

"Damn, he is a stalker, maybe I shouldn't introduce him to Anko." Sakura said and showed Gaara the picture. It was of a purple haired woman holding a cup of coffee in one hand and the other had a bag slung over her shoulder.

"This is one of my coworkers at the ballet studio, Anko." Sakura said when the door opened and they stepped out only to bump in to someone. "Watch it Fo… Fuck you're not her." Ino said and stood up pulling Sakura with her. "You two look much alike you know." Ino then said and was about to go in to the elevator when Gaara stopped her.

"We need to talk to you and Shikamaru. Can you wait in the lab for us, we need to get Naruto and Hinata too?" Ino nodded and headed to where her husband was in the lab to wait for them. Gaara then led her to were Naruto was supposed to be working.

"Naruto-kun you have to get some rest, you haven't gone home sins you started working here. At the rate you're going, you'll kill yourself." They heard Hinata say to Naruto as the walked in.

"Nii-chan, is this true?" Sakura stepped forward and placed her hands on her hips taking the angry mother pose. "It's no problem Cher, I just don't want to go home." Naruto said fidgeting on the seat he was on, Sakura knew he was lying but didn't ask. "Later today you're coming home with me." Sakura said shaking her head at him and then turning to Hinata.

"We have to talk with you both, can you please come with us?" Hinata looked at Gaara and then nodded as Naruto stood up and headed to his sister.

They walked into the lab were Ino and Shikamaru were waiting for them. "What's this about? If it's a meting then the others should be here." Shikamaru said addressing Gaara who just took a seat and motioned the others to do so as well. "Cherry has something she wants' to tell you and only you."

Four sets of eyes then turned to her and she got nervous again but decided that it was now or never. "First of all my eyes are not really blue." Sakura said and fished the contacts out of her eyes and placed them in a box she had brought along.

The ones in the room were confused and just watched her as she started to pick bob pins from her hair. "Second, I'm not really blond." Sakura lowered her hands and looked them in the eyes before gripping her wig and saying.

"Third, you all know me and I hope you don't hate me after this." She then pulled her wig of and exposed her pink hair that was up in a bun, this caused a chain reaction. Naruto jumped up and pointed at her not able to say a work, Ino grabbed Shikamaru's hand making him winch and looked at her with wide eyes and Hinata attempted to smile in spite of her shock.

Gaara stood up and walked to Sakura placing a hand on her shoulder and looking at the reaction. "Well this went better than I thought." He confessed to her. "Yeah, I thought they would all start screaming." Sakura said and broke the spell on her friends.

"Sakura you're Cher, Cher you're Sakura? Oh god this is so wrong!" Naruto said gripping his head and started to bang it on the table he was sitting next to.

"Naruto it's not that bad." Sakura tried to reason only to make him bang his head harder in to the table while saying. "Not that bad… bang… I bloody had…bang… a crush on you… bang… when I was… bang… nineteen… bang… I bloody crushed… bang… on my own… bang… sister… BANG!"

Naruto finally stopped when Hinata grabbed the chair he was sitting on and turned it so in stead of crashing his head on the table he almost fell of his chair and landed face first in Hinara's lap.

"Forehead is a master thief, ok I can't believe it, someone wake me up right now!" Ino said and was going in to hysterics on Shikamaru's shoulder. "Ino, too much stress can hurt the baby." Sakura said and snapped her friend out of her daze.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" She asked sounding hurt. "Aw Ino-pig." Sakura said and walked up to her giving her a hug. "I didn't want you to be in any danger." She said holding on to her friend and rocking her back and fourth.

"How did you manage? I remember that once Cherry, you, stole a ring in the middle of the night and then the next day you were at our house helping us paint the living room." Shikamaru asked wondering.

"Well six cups of strong coffee tend to help you stay awake." Sakura laughed and let go of her friend who had calmed down. Sakura then looked over at Hinata that still had Naruto's abused head in her lap, stroking his hair lovingly. "Hinata, you have nothing to say?" Sakura asked quietly as to not wake the sleeping blond up.

"Just one question." Hinata said looking up. "Why are you telling us this now?" That got the Nara's attention and they both waited for the answer. "I figured that it would be easier to deliver the information if some of you knew who I was, then you can just come over for a visit and get it from me with out begin suspicious." Sakura said and smiled at them.

"All for the job then?" Ino asked disappointed making Sakura turn to her. "Yes. If I didn't think this was a good idea I would never tell you who I really was. You have no idea what danger you are in just knowing this. Only eight people have ever known who I really was and one of them is dead because of me. I'm risking everything I have to figure out what Sound is up to and stop them. If they're doing what I think they are then I would stop at nothing to prevent it."

Sakura stood up and placed her wig back on before turning to Gaara. "Can I take him home, he's too exhausted to do anything right now?" Gaara nodded and turned to Ino and Hinata. "If you'd like to go with her it's ok, I'll figure something out." The two nodded and Gaara handed Sakura the keys to his car, helping the half unconscious Naruto to stand up and placing his hands over Hinata's and Ino's shoulders.

"Don't hit anything or anyone." Gaara then said kissing Sakura and opening the door so the girls could walk out. "I may prefer motorcycles but I know how to drive a car, just ask Naruto when you see him next time." Sakura then ran after the girls and in to the elevator.

When Sakura stepped out of the metal box she was jumped by Kakashi who immediately started to go through her pockets until he found his book.

"Haha… no one can beat the great Kakashi!" He cheered as Sakura stood up holding her head that she had banged against the floor in the fall. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She said and led Hinata and Ino out to the truck and helped them put Naruto in the back seat.

When Ino and she were in the front Sakura smirked and honked, getting Kakashi's attention she pulled out the photo that had been in the book and waived it at him as she took of laughing her ass of at the look on his face when he realized it was the picture of Anko.


	16. Chapter 16

"Just lay him on my bed." Sakura said as they entered her house heading for the bathroom. They did as she told them and when they had gotten him on the bed they headed out and saw Sakura with her hair down and making some coffee for them.

"Here you go, white like an angel and sweet like a kiss." Sakura handed Hinata a cup and turned to Ino. "Black like the devil and sweet like a kiss for you." She then turned around and grabbed her own cup and sat down across from her two friends.

"Why do you say it like that?" Hinata asked and took a sip from her coffee. Sakura was about to answer when Ino interrupted. "Who cares? I wanna know all about your life as a thief since we met."

Sakura smiled at her best friend. "We met when I was still in Sound at sixteen." Sakura said still smiling. "Well the only reason I went in high school at all was because of the smalltime thefts I committed outside of the gang, I didn´t get anything from them except a place to stay and food."

Hinata and Ino absorbed everything Sakura told them about her life before and after they met for the next two hours and when she had finished they just sat there in silence. "So you never went in elementary school?" Hinata asked in awe and Sakura just shook her head.

"But I don´t get how you and Naruto can be siblings, you don´t look anything alike and your birthdays clash." Sakura giggled at that knowing that Ino meant that Sakura's birthday was at April 19 and Naruto's was at October 21, only six months apart.

"We´re adopted siblings, after Naruto thought I was dead he and some of his friends pulled some strings to make that happen." Hinata nodded and looked at the door that Naruto was sleeping behind.

Sakura smirked at the look on Hinata's face. "You know, my brother may be thick but he´s by no means stupid." Hinata snapped her attention back to her and Ino giggled at her with the 'BUSTED' look on her face.

"Yes, we can all see that he likes you more than the we´re friends like." Ino said offhandedly taking a sip from her cup. Hinata blushed and covered her face in her hands asking. "Am I that obvious?" And then peaking up at her nodding friends her blush grew. "Yebb you are, everyone can see you like him from a mile away." Ino said laughing as the Hyuga girl went even redder in the face looking like a tomato.

They talked about nothing and everything for about an hour before Hinata thought of something she wanted to know. "Sakura I was wondering, how did you end up on the street so young, didn´t you have any relatives you could stay with?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment before answering her. "I don´t know really, I never knew my relatives." Ino and Hinata just looked at her and then Ino asked. "So what? Your parents died and all their money disappeared or something?"

Sakura shook her head at them. "No I wasn´t that lucky to have money in the first place. My mom was a hooker that got knocked up so I don´t know who my father is and when I was little over three my mom died, I think at least she did." Sakura said shrugging and finishing her third cup of coffee getting up to make some more.

"So you just lived on the streets for a year and then what?" Ino asked shocked. "Well I was found by a member in a gang when I ran in to him trying to avoid a dog that was chasing me. He thought I was adorable and took me with him to the leader and asked if he could keep me."

Her friends made a face and Sakura knew what they were thinking. "Nothing like that, he already had one kid he looked after and just wanted to help me and maybe get a playmate for the other kid. Well Naruto and I got along pretty well, so well that we were just called the siblings between the older members of the gang."

Hinata looked puzzled and spoke up. "I don´t get it though, if you two knew each other so well then why didn´t Naruto recognize you when he saw you all those years later, isn´t pink kind of a dead giveaway for a hair color?" Sakura nodded at her and continued. "When I was brought there my hair was so dirty that it was more of a reddish brown than pink and when the leader saw the true color of my hair he dyed it red, knowing that it was too unique color to have. Oh I never told you what gang it was did I?" Sakura then said pulling out a bought cake and laying it on the table.

"No you didn´t." Ino said and cut them all a piece. "Well it was originally called the Three Sanin but one of the three leaders betrayed them and the other decided to live and honorable life as she put it. It was normally just called Toad."

Ino stiffened a giggle at the name. "Toad, why Toad?" Sakura shrugged and took a bite. "I heard that the three original leaders were called the Toad Sanin, the Slug Sanin and the Snake Sanin. The Snake betrayed them and the Slug quit so it only left Toad."

Hinata then said. "When you joined Sound didn´t they notice that you colored your hair?"

Sakura shook her head and frowned a bit. "No. You know the explosion I was supposed to have died from?" Sakura asked getting two nods. "Well thanks to a member of Sound I got out before the building exploded, however as I was running away I got knocked over in the shock waive and hit my head on the side of a house fracturing my skull. The doctors at the hospital had to shave my head to get to the fracture, not the happiest moment of my life looking in a mirror after the operation. After that I was forced to join Sound and I knew that they would notice the pink hair that would grow back so I started wearing wigs, using body glue at first to hold them on and then bob pins as my hair grew longer. They never knew much about me and had no clue that I was in school for that mater." Sakura smiled at her friends glad that there finally some people that she could talk to about this.

"How did you get away from them?" Ino asked wanting to know more about her friends life. Sakura's face fell at the memory. "I had to do some things I'm not proud of. I had to get money, try to hide Naruto's whereabouts from them and I needed a secret identity, the last one I already had as Sakura Haruno the talented high school dancer." Ino and Hinata looked at her waiting for more making Sakura sigh.

"Finding Naruto was a tad bit harder, but not as hard as it sounded, all I really had to do was to sneak in to the leaders' office and find the right folder. Thankfully I had been trained in stealth by both gangs so I did this task easily. Getting the money was the hard part, since the money I made from my little thefts went in costing my education I had to find something that didn´t take a lot of time and paid well, what I did I'm not proud of it." She said and looked down in her lap.

"I don´t get you girl, I know that you´re not proud of stealing but I also know that you´re not, not proud of it." Ino said as Sakura stood up and started placing things in the sink and finally speaking when all was in and she had her back to them. "The quickest and easies way I found to get me the money I needed was to sell my body."

Ino jumped up in a flash and went to hold the thief from the back hushing her as she started to cry over the bad memories this conversation was bringing her.

Hinata sat there stunned and looked to were Naruto was sleeping with sad eyes. If Naruto would ever find out what Sakura had gone trough to keep him safe he would be devastated. She thought looking back at the crying girl who was now muttering something and all Hinata caught was. "…done so many bad things. I shouldn´t be alive, I sometimes think it would be better it I had died in the explosion."

Ino slapped Sakura the moment those words were out of her mouth and turned her face to look at her angrily. "I never want to hear you say that again, if you wouldn´t be here I don´t know what would have happened. I most certainly wouldn´t have kept dating Shika and then this baby wouldn´t be here. Hinata would maybe still be the timid little girl she was back I high school and Neji would still be hating her guts and Gaara would still be sulking alone. And what about Naruto, your own brother, he would still be grieving your death in silence. You´ve had so much influence on all our lives Sakura and I never want to hear you wish for death ever again."

Sakura looked up at Ino her eyes the saddest ones either had ever seen. "Ino I have done terrible things, I´ve helped kill people even if I didn´t know what the consequences were I still helped."

Hinata stood up and walked over to them placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder smiling. "You didn´t know then, but now you´re helping." Hinata said and those few words actually calmed Sakura down a bit.

"Look at me, I haven´t cried for years and now is the third time in just as many days." Sakura said wiping the tears away with her hands. "It´s ok to cry Sakura." Hinata said softly. "No, it´s a weakness, all emotions are." Sakura said harshly looking away.

"But Sakura how can you say that when you´re the most happy person I know after Naruto?" Ino said shocked at the outburst. "Don´t you see, I use that part of my life to be happy and emotional while I need to be emotionless in the other part of my life. The fine wall I built between my two worlds is starting to fall apart, ever since you entered my other life. Emotions are a weakness, you are a weakness, my weakness." Sakura was enveloped in a hug by both of her friends and Hinata whispered to her.

"They´re not a weakness, emotions make you strong. Your love for Naruto helped you get out of a bad situation and your happiness helped you make friends and help others." Sakura just stayed there silently and hugged her friends tighter until she heard Naruto's lost voice from inside her bedroom. "Sakura? Cher? Where am I?"

Sakura jumped up and ran to him and gave him a hug. "You´re at my place Naruto, come outside and get something to eat and then go back in here to sleep." Sakura said pulling him up while looking at the nasty bruise that was forming on his forehead.

"I don´t want to take your bed away Sakura I can sleep on the couch." Naruto said sitting down at the table. "Sakura he can stay at my place, I have a spare bedroom." Hinata offered blushing a little.

"That would be great Hinata, even if I have no objection that Naruto and I shared a bed I think Gaara would be a little bit peeved about it." Ino laughed at that and they sat in computable silence while Naruto ate.

"Ino can you help me put my bike on the truck, I'm going to return it to Gaara after I drive Hinata and Naruto home?" Ino nodded and stood up.

Ten minutes later the bike was on the truck and they were dropping Hinata and Naruto at her house. "Hinata, just keep him awake for a couple of hours playing videogames or something like that then he should be able to sleep until morning." Sakura said before Hinata stepped out.

"Cool Hinata you play videogames?" Naruto asked exited making Hinata giggle. "Yes Neji-kun and I used to compete in them, it was about the only thing I beat him at." Hinata said as she walked to her house and letting Naruto in.

When Sakura and Ino were back at the office the blond woman turned to her friend. "Forehead, I know that look, what are you planning?" She asked worried.

Sakura who had placed her short light brown wig on just smiled at Ino. "I'm going to go tonight and I don´t know how long it will take for me to come back."

Ino hugged her and fully realized that her best friend was going to risk her life for the investigation. "Don´t get your self killed now, I need a godmother for my baby when it comes." Sakura nodded smiling and took the keys to the car handing them to Ino.

"When you find him tell him that I'll be gone at one o´clock." Ino nodded and stepped out of the car and watched as Sakura climbed at the back of it mounting her bike and starting it. "Thirty minutes, that´s the time he got." Sakura called and raced of the back of the truck and down the street to her home.

Fifteen minutes later Gaara was running out of the building and was speeding in the same direction Sakura went. When he got to her house he saw her putting some stuff in a bag. "You can´t just go, we need to train you let you have gadgets and make a plan." Gaara said worrying over her.

"Gaara, I have been trained, I already made a plan and if you stick any gadgets on me they will find it and get suspicious." Sakura said hanging her leather pouch on to her belt. She was wearing her full body leather outfit that Zetsu had gone and bought back for her, she even had him deliver a small note to Konohamaru and his grandfather, thanking them.

"We could hide it so they couldn´t find it." Gaara protected, hating the idea of his girlfriend going in to such danger with out protection. "Gaara there´s something called a strip search and they use it often." Sakura said throwing the bag over her shoulder and turning to him.

"How long will it be until you can contact us again?" Gaara asked knowing that there was no way that he could win this argument.

"Usually they make new members do a few tasks and such, it only takes a week at most. But since I'm a former member and labeled as a traitor it´s going to take a bit more time, maybe a month or so, they´re going to test my loyalties by making me do big jobs that are usually called suicide missions with us. Oh and Sakura has an alibi, she´s training with an old friend in Italy for some time."

Gaara plainly ignored her last information, he didn´t like it one bit what she had told him first and clearly showed her that. "So you could be killed on the spot and we wouldn´t know for a whole month?" Sakura headed for the door not answering the question.

When she was seated on her bike she finally spoke. "I'm not going to lie to you Gaara, they might kill me and if they don´t then I´ll probably be forced to have sex with at least one of them." Gaara was about to open his mouth as Sakura help up a finger silencing him. "However, the leader knows that I'm a proud thief so it´s likely that I can twist my way out of that one."

Gaara nodded and understood that she was only telling him this because if it came down to it then he would at least know that she had tried to get out of it. "Alright but can´t you somehow let us know that you´re alive while you´re there?"

Sakura thought about it and smiled taking a hidden needle out of her hair. "My contact gave me some of these, they´re called senbon needles and are weapons ninjas used once. I'll leave one at every place I do a job at, were the item was." Sakura then kisses Gaara and pulled her helmet on starting the bike.

"Just don´t die." Gaara said looking at her. "You know the other night at the hospital, I wasn´t kidding about the haircut." Sakura only said and speeded of in to the danger that awaited her.

* * *

**A/N : Yay a little something about her past and just so you guys know then I was writing a portion of this chapter while half asleep in the middle of the night so if something doesn´t make any sense then just ask and I'll try to answer you... Hope you liked it and all that... (Proud when I manage to publish two chapters in one day)... And before I forget then there will only be two more chapters and than that's it and I want to have at least 40 reviews on this story in all before I update again... Only 8 reviews and I'm happy... Review please... ;P**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : I am so sorry... I know tat this story is actually finished but I was just going over it and noticed that there was a part missing in here... Why didn't anybody tell me that this made no sense?... Anyway I placed it here and I don't know if you can review on this chapter or not but I hope this makes more sense now... ;P**

* * *

A month passed with out Cherry's return. Gaara had started going to Sakura's house every Saturday and Wednesday. When six week passed Gaara had started going every other day to check if she was back.

The only reason why Gaara didn´t go and get her back was the fact that she was still leaving senbon needles on the crime scenes and on one they had found a small note with only one word meant for Gaara. "Don´t."

When she had been gone for seven weeks there had been found a red needle, it was confirmed that it was not blood and that it had been painted with regular nail polish. Gaara took that as a sign that she would be coming home soon and had started to stay at her apartment every day sins then, it had been a week.

Gaara was sitting on the couch in the living room doing some paperwork when he heard a motorcycle stop outside the house. When he heard the garage open he jumped up and ran to the door only to open it as Sakura was closing the garage door and walking up to him.

"Hello lover." She said and ran the rest of the way jumping him when he was in reach. Gaara broke from the kiss and whispered. "You said you´d be gone for a month, it´s been two." Sakura just smiled at him and closed the door. "I said a month or so." She teased him. "But I got in, they´re starting to trust me but still not completely."

Gaara looked her ones over, she was obviously tired and very dirty. "What you need is a long shower and a nice bed, am I right?" He asked and started removing the bob pins that held her wig in place, from her hair. "I agree but there´s one thing missing in that. You." Sakura said kissing him and making him stumble and almost fall.

Sakura looked around her when she finally let go of him and giggled. "You move in while I was away?" Gaara looked over his shoulder and noticed that bits and pieces of his stuff had found their way in to her house and were lying everywhere. "It certainly looks that way." He said shrugging and pulling her to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Well I have plenty of room, so you might as well just stay." Sakura said when he turned the shower on. Gaara looked at her and smiled. "I´d like that." Sakura then smirked and jumped him making him fall in to the shower getting soaked. "I think I'll give Sakura a break for a week, don´t want to get suspicious." Sakura mumbled between kisses as she tore of her and the red heads wet clothes.

"You do that." Gaara just said and then focused all his attention to his girlfriend that he was desperately falling in love with.

* * *

"Cher, you´re back!" Naruto yelled the next day at Ino and Shikamaru's house, Gaara had called and asked the team to go there as to not risk the operation now Sakura was in.

"Naruto, can´t breath." Sakura struggled to say making the hyperactive blond jump off of her. "Sorry." He said and stepped back to where the others were standing in the living room, all curtains were down. "Cherry has some info to share with us." Gaara said looking at her as she stated to take small vials and plastic bags out of her stuffed pouch.

"First I have some things I was able to take with out getting caught, I don´t know if all of it helps. I´ve never investigated anything, except for houses and people." Sakura said smiling and handed the stuff to Shino, Tenten and Ino who was by now almost four months pregnant and starting to show.

Shino held up one of the vials that contained clear liquid and looked at Sakura. "You have any idea what this all is, it would help to narrow it down a bit?" Sakura nodded and said. "It´s all stuff I found in a lab at the hideout. I think most of this stuff is ok to inject in living beings."

Shino nodded and turned to Ino. "Can we use your lab here, it´s easier than to go back?" Ino nodded and led them to the lab that was in the basement. Shikamaru followed them saying something about finding stuff for Cherry.

"Now tell us what you found out." Gaara said and sat down next to his sister on the couch. There were only seven people there not counting the thief, the Sabaku siblings, Neji, Naruto, Kakashi and Kiba. Hinata didn´t need to be there nor did Choji or Naruto, but he came anyway when he heard that his sister was back.

Sakura started pacing around the living room as she started to tell them what she thought and knew. "They´ve done this before, when I was still in Sound." The males watched as she passed waiting for her to continue.

"Remember Gaara when I told you that I've done worse things?" Sakura said never stopping. Gaara nodded and she continued. "Well when I was with them then I didn´t know what the consequences of my action were, they usually used me to break in to labs and get them some "ingredients" as they called it, sometimes I would go out with another member and steal equipments. I found out later what they were doing with all of that stuff."

Sakura paused and looked down on the floor in shame. "They were doing experiments on three human girls. I helped kill two girls." Sakura said beating her self up for it. "You didn´t know Cherry, let it go." Kakashi said feeling sorry for the now dark brunette girl.

Sakura just shook her head and continued like she had never stopped. "Two of them died from the experiments, their liver started to rot, their kidneys shut down and their lungs started to rip up for no reason. I didn´t do anything about it until the first one died then I started to form an escape route for me. I left them there to die."

Neji watched as Sakura beat her self up for the death of the two girls, he remembered reading the report about this ones, it was awful. "What could you do, you were just a girl against a whole gang?" Neji said shocking the other males that he was actually trying to make Sakura feel not as bad.

"I could have done plenty." Sakura said standing with her back to them. "I could have saved the one that lived and not let them finish their sick experiments on her, I could have called the cops, I could have killed Orochimaru."

Neji stood up and turned her around to face him and he slapped her. "Snap out of it, you couldn´t do anything, you were a kid, bloody eighteen or something and scared for your life!" He yelled at her and Gaara almost jumped him for talking that way to her and slapping her.

"Thank you Neji-san, you´re right." Sakura said and Neji was a bit pleased that she was using his first name now and sat back down. Naruto raised his hand up timidly earning a few weird looks from his coworkers. "Yes Naruto." Gaara said looking at the blond.

"I was just wondering what happened to the girl that lived." He said looking at Sakura who had started pacing again. "Well she´s alive, in fact I saw her two weeks ago." Sakura stopped not wanting to talk about that further but Kiba wanted to know. "And? What happened to her?"

Sakura sighed and looked up. "She lives in a tank full of water, her internal organs were altered so instead of breathing air she breaths water." The males looked at her stunned and finally Temari spoke up. "So you´re saying that this Orichimaru guy turned her in to a mermaid and is doing that again to other people?" Sakura nodded.

"You didn´t happen to see a big white dog there did you?" Kiba asked her making her think of all of the animals she had seen there. "Yes, I saw one dog like that, probably twice as big as me if he would stand up."

Kiba sighed and rubbed his face. "He´s been missing for six months, was he ok?" Sakura nodded figuring out that it was probably his dog. "Yeah, I was told that there were many animals that had yet to be used and he looked to be one of them."

Gaara then stood up and pointed to his siblings. "Go help Shika finding everything Cher might need, sins she´s more trusted in the gang it will be safe to send her in with listening devises and such." The two Sabaku's nodded and headed to where Shikamaru kept his stuff and him self most of the time.

"Let´s go check out what Shino and the others found out before we get you some gadgets." Gaara then led them down to the basement were Shino was looking trough a microscope, his regular jacked sipped down and his sunglasses on the table beside him. Tenten and Ino were finding something on the computer when they walked in.

"Shino what do you got?" Gaara asked the brunette as he straightened up and placed his sunglasses back on his nose, he let the jacked be as it was. "It´s human DNA but with modification I can´t identify. There seems that there has been added some sort of an alternative DNA with it, like when we use plants to help people make insulin. I've ran it through every plant core I know but still I can´t find what it is that they´ve added."

Sakura leaned forward and said to him. "Try comparing it with the DNA of a cat, a siamese cat." Shino did as she said without question and soon there was a mach. "A cats DNA mixed with humans, what is Sound up to?" Shino was shocked and looked at Sakura who shrugged.

"Kiba, Kakashi, stay here and fill them in, we´re going to Shikamaru." Gaara said and walked out followed by Neji, Sakura and Naruto.

When they were out of the lab Naruto leaned closer to his sister and whispered. "Cher, you don´t think that they only accepted you back so they can change you in to some sort of a superhuman?" Sakura said nothing.

That was the exact thing she was thinking, she was the best thief there was concerning stealth and if he would ad a little of feline DNA in her and maybe a bit of DNA from a K-9 she would both be a better thief and it would be easier to manipulate her as a dog.

They entered where Shikamaru was waiting for them and he help up a bob pin. "What´s that?" Sakura asked and took it from his hand. "That is a tracing devise, I designed it like that so it would be useful for you in more than one way and that it would be easy to hide."

Sakura giggled and examined it, noticing a red dot on it she looked up at her genius friend. "So you won´t mix it up with other pins." He explained and picked up a set of black diamond earrings. "You do have piercing don´t you?" He asked her handing the earrings to her and she saw a skin colored thread leading from one of them and a small lump on the end.

"Yeah, but what are these?" Shikamaru looked a bit smug as he told her how to use them. "These are listening devises, you just place them in and then press the little thingy on the end on the inside of your ear. You can hear us and we can hear you and everything with in a hundred feet around you."

Sakura was impressed and stuck the two little gadgets in her pouch smiling as he handed her a simple silver ring with a small red diamond on it. "This is an SOS ring, in case you can´t speak and are in danger. All you have to do is to push the red stone three times in a row and it will send a distress call directly to us." Sakura took the ring and placed it on her engagement finger making Gaara race his eyebrows at her. "It fits there and it won´t get in my way." Sakura said turning back to Shikamaru.

"Anything else, or am I all set?" She asked him making him smile and take up a pair of sunglasses handing it to her. "This is my most prided creation aside for my baby." Sakura giggled and Naruto laughed at that.

"So what does it do? It looks kind of plain except that they´re a little thicker than normal sunglasses." Sakura said and turned them to all sides trying to figure them out.

"Well, lets say that you need to send us info on some subject and can´t either take it or deliver it, then you can just place the glasses down like this." Shikamaru took the sunglasses and placed them down so that the glass was facing the table. "Then to activate them you push the nose bridge down like this." Shikamaru pressed the plastic nose bridges down in to the middle. The glass started to glow a brown color and small circles appeared on each glass. "After you´ve activated them you place what ever substance on to either of the rings that appear, the information´s about it will be sent straight in my computer and analyzed." Shikamaru then pulled the nose bridge back up and handed the glasses to Sakura who stood there in awe over this.

"Ok Shika, this is truly your best creation, baby or not." Sakura said and earned her a slap in the back of her head from Ino who just happened to walk in to the room that moment.

"That´s not true." She said and pulled up small devise and showed it to Sakura. "This is his best creation." Naruto laughed and Sakura just stood there stunned for a moment before joining him.

"Oh Ino-Pig you´re the best." Sakura said shaking her head. "Thanks for finally admitting that Forehead." Temari gasped as soon as the work was out of Ino's mouth making the friends realize what they had said.

"You, you´re Cherry?" Temari said pointing at Sakura who looked at Gaara who sighed shaking his head and mumbling. "I knew this was gonna happen." Sakura just rolled her eyes at him and turned to Temari defeated.

"Well, I've got nothing to say to that." She joked and made Neji and Kankuro only more confused until it clicked in their heads. "Sakura?" They both said shocked at the sudden realization.

"Hehe… surprise?" Sakura said scratching the back of her head reminding everyone of Naruto when in trouble. Sakura then turned to Gaara ignoring the questions that were bombarded at her and the rest in the room who didn´t look surprised.

"I think that I should tell all of them who I am, it´ll make all of our lives easier." Gaara just nodded and then said. "You do realize that when this is over you will either have to retire or keep working with us as Cherry."

Sakura nodded and smiled at him. "I was thinking of retirement anyway so it´s no biggie." Gaara just pushed him self from the wall he was leaning on and walked out of the room. "Don´t forget your stuff." He said making Sakura who was running after him turn around and grab the sunglasses before following him again to go tell the others who she was.

There´s no time like the present.

* * *

**A/N : Only one more to go... I hope you liked it and just so you know then the next chapter might end suddenly but I may write one more after that one just to end things properly but I'll only do it if I have the time 'cause I'm starting the final exams and stuff... The first one tomorrow... Please Review and stuff... Promise to update after my first test... ;P**


	18. Chapter 18

"Ah, Cherry-chan, just the person I was looking for." Sakura turned her head to look at the one that spoke to her. "Kabuto-san, what can I do for you?" She asked turning all the way around to face him.

"Orochimaru-sama whishes to see you in the lab right away." He said walking away making her follow him.

Sakura had been back for a little over a day, she was wearing the things Shikamaru had made for her and had the sunglasses in her pouch by her side, right now she war receiving nothing from her friends on the other line and she could only hope that they were listening to what was going on.

When they entered the lab Sakura had to fight back a gag, there was a big pit-bull on one of the tables in there, it was carved open and dead. Sakura tried her best to ignore it as the leader of Sound started talking to her, the Snake Sanin or Orochimaru.

"Cherry, I wanted to bring you down here so I could show you some of our work that has been successful." Sakura only nodded and followed him to where five cages were standing, big enough to easily fit a human inside.

"I'm sure you know what we are doing here, you were always such a smart little girl." He said and this time Sakura answered. "Yes I know, human experiments like the last time I was here."

The sickly pale man chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes that´s right. Ahh, here we are this is Tayuya she´s a bit untamed but none the less lethal." Sakura was standing in front of the first cage and saw a red headed woman sitting on a bed in there, she looked like she was in some kind of a trans.

"We mixed a little DNA of a komodo dragon in her and it was very successful, she is now more dangerous than ever and moves much faster. She can also give away sounds that paralyze her prey." He continued while moving to the next cage. "This one was mixed with the DNA of a bull, he´s five times stronger then he was before, we call him Jirobo." Inside the cage was a big man with orange hair, he was busy slamming his fists in to the back wall of his cage.

Sakura got shivers down her spine when they walked to the next one, she didn´t want to know what animal he had used on him, she didn´t want to know anything. When she saw the third cage her eyes went wide for a fraction of a second, the brunette man in there had six arms.

"Kidomaru is a special one, we placed a spiders DNA in him and then added some extra arms when he complained about feeling weird having so few of them. He also can make spider web with his saliva." Sakura looked away from the man who was staring at her like some sort of food.

"These are Sakon and Ukon, they´re twins and were both mixed with DNA from a salamander, they can recreate any part of their body that gets taken of in a mater of days." When they walked to the last cage Sakura started wondering why on earth he was showing this to her, it was not as if he trusted her enough to expect her to keep quiet over this.

"Kimimaro is the one I am most proud of, he´s strong and fierce, his DNA is mixed with that of a dog so he´s loyal too. The strangest side affect happened with him, it seems that he can create bones within his own body and then extract them, using them as weapons." Orochimaru finished and turned to Sakura with a sick smile on his face. "My dear Cherry, do you know why I showed you these things?"

Sakura looked at him and gulped, yes she had figured it out and she was honestly scared for her life. "I want you to be my next creation." He said when she didn´t respond and took a step to her. "No, you won´t change me in to one of them." Sakura only said and backed away from him only to walk in to someone that held her hands down and stopped her from escaping.

"Now, now Cherry, it won´t hurt a bit and you´ll be better at what you do ones this is owe, that I swear." The mad man said as she started to struggle in Kabuto's hands that were holding her down.

"I refuse to become one of your pets Orochimaru, relies me at ones." Her words and struggle were for vain as she was forced down on to a table and straps were fastened to her hands, legs and middle part.

Sakura almost panicked until she remembered the ring Shika had given her. She used her thumb to turn it so the red stone was inside her palm and pressed the button three times and hoped to god that they would be there in time.

"Now say good night little Cherry Blossom." She heard as Kabuto injected something in her arm making her sleepy. Her reaction before she fell limp was to spit in the grey haired mans face but soon she was still on the table allowing the scientist to do what he wanted to her body until her rescuers came.

* * *

When Sakura woke up all she could hear was the sound of a heart monitor. When she cracked open an eye to make sure she was in a hospital she got blinded by the bright white walls and shut it again groaning. "Bloody white walls, when I get out of here I'm gonna make them paint the bloody rooms green or some other color." Sakura mumbled to her self, her eyes still closed.

When she felt like she could handle the light she slowly opened her eyes and looked around her, she was indeed in a hospital. Sakura pushed her self up and sat up against the wall so she could look over the room more clearly. It looked like a private room and it had a bathroom in it.

Just then she felt how much she needed to pee and tried to stand up when she felt something tugging at her skin in the chest aria. She looked down and saw that there were some stickers that attached her to the heart monitor, ripping them of she headed to the bathroom.

She heard the monitor stop beating and smiled a little when she heard some nurses and other people come running in to her room. She chuckled at the sight when she came out, there were two nurses that were just standing over her bed like they were hoping that she´d just appear there somehow and then there was Naruto freaking out and yelling at Gaara who was leaning against the wall looking straight at her.

"Who died?" Sakura said as she walked back to the bed and climbed in. "Apparently you for a short amount of time." Gaara said walking over to her and giving her a sweet kiss. "How are you feeling?" He then asked totally ignoring the nurses and Naruto who just stood there.

"I'm fine, what happened?" Naruto seemed to snap out of his daze and ran to her hugging her. "You almost died!" He yelled shocking Sakura. "Really?" She asked and looked at the red herd who nodded.

"When we came to the seen Orochimaru was stitching you up and when we got you here you went in to cardiac arrest and the doctors nearly lost you for a minute. You went in to an operation and they say that they managed to take most of the stuff he placed in you."

Sakura nodded and then frowned. "Do you know what he was trying to change me in to?" Naruto answered that one. "Shino said it was DNA from a tiger." Sakura actually smiled at that and sighed. "Thank god for that, I would have died if I knew that he had tried to change me in to a snake or something like that, a tiger is ok."

Gaara just shook his head and opened the door to her room pointing out. "The others are waiting for you to wake up, do you want Naruto to get them?" Sakura nodded and soon her brother was kicked out of the room to fetch the others to see her.

"You gave me quite the scare back then." Gaara said sitting down on the bed and taking her hand in his stroking it. "I'm sorry, I'll never do that again." Sakura said leaning forward and placing a kiss on his lips.

"I hope not, I really don´t want to lose you not ever." He said kissing her back and slipping something on her finger. Sakura looked down and smiled at him uttering only one word. "Yes." Just as the word was out of her mouth her friends barged in to the room all hugging her and telling her how worried they were and all that.

Sakura just sat there smiling at them not really listening at the words, she was to busy thinking about the ring on her left ring finger. A beautiful silver ring with a small pink diamond cut as a cherry blossom, her boyfriend, excuse me fiancé, could be so romantic and yet not sometimes.

* * *

**A/N : Ok this is it, the last chapter... I hope you liked it and as I said before then I might write one more chapter if enough people ask me too... If not then my next story will be published sometime in the summer after one of my friend reads it... ;P**


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sakura looked over the crowd smiling as the curtains closed. The final show had been a success like always and now all she had to do was to change and meet up with her friends. She looked down at the self and smiled at the costume she had to wear for the ballet show, it was a white leotard and a silver tutu skirt over, her hair was in many small braids that had been set up so it looked like she had a tiara on her head.

When she entered her private room Sakura quickly pulled the costume off and set her hair free before changing in to her normal clothes. "You ready to go Mrs. Sabaku?" Came the deep voice of the man she desperately loved.

"Oh, I'll be out in a minute, just have to wash my face." Sakura answered turning around and smiling to her husband for little over one year now. He walked up to her and gave her a sweet kiss that almost made her knees give out. "You better hurry or Ino will be pissed at us for begin late as always." Gaara said pushing her hair away from her face.

"Aha, like I said give me a minute to wash this of." Sakura then walked to the private bathroom and proceeded to clean her face free of the sticky silver substance she had been forced to wear.

* * *

"Forehead you´re only ten minutes late!" Ino stood in the doorway genuinely surprised and smiling as she invited her two friends in to her house. "Yeah, I guess Gaara has some good influence on me after all." Sakura joked as she pulled her jacket of and hung it up. "So where is the birthday boy?" She said smiling widely.

"He is taking a nap in his fathers arms, I swear they are exactly alike, I just hope that the next one will be more like me." Ino said leading then to the living room where Shikamaru was indeed sleeping with his son on his chest and all the other guests were either taking pictures of the cute seen or laughing at the two.

"Do you want me to wake him up?" Gaara asked making all their friends in the room smirk. "Yeah just let me take Kaido away first, I don´t want him to start crying." Ino said picking up her baby boy and walking to the kitchen so he didn´t have to be in all the noise that would soon start. Gaara walked up to the sleeping man and crossed his arms, an evil smirk on his face before leaning close to him.

"NARA WAKE UP YOUR WIFE IS MAKING OUT WITH CHOJI!" Gaara yelled in Shikamaru's ear and making the man jump up and look around in panic.

"What!?" He half yelled but calmed down when he saw his best friend laughing at him along with all of his other friends. "Oh that's nice you guys, you almost gave me a heart attack." Shikamaru said sitting back down on the sofa as Ino walked back in a mock shocked expression on her face. "I can't believe you'd actually think I'd do something like that, I'm hurt." Shikamaru stood back up and hugged her tightly whispering. "I'll make it up to you."

Ino giggled and kissed him softly before turning to their guests. "The cake is coming so make room." She then pointed at Kiba and Kankuro. "You two lovebirds help me carry it out here and you can place Kaido in his seat." She then said pointing at her husband.

The three men all saluted her and walked to the kitchen and marched back with the things Ino had asked for. When all was set all the adults gathered around the young one year old and sung the birthday song for him, cheering when he blew out all the candles him self, he truly was just like his father.

Soon everyone was eating cake and having a good time, Kaido was playing with the plastic mini-mini gun that Gaara had insisted on giving him for his birthday.

"Ahemm… Excuse me every body, can I have your attention for a moment?" Naruto called over the room making his friends turn to him and listen to what he had to say. Naruto did not talk to them but turned to Hinata that was standing next to him blushing a bit at the attention that was turned to them.

"Hinata, we have been dating for a little over a year now and I'm afraid that I can´t wait any longer." Naruto said getting some shocked and confused looks from his friends, it sounded like he wanted to break up with her. "I love you with all my heart and I can not imagine my life without you, frankly I don´t know how I managed to live without you before. So I ask you, hoping that you´ll say yes, will you marry me?"

Naruto was on his knees holding Hinata's hand while pulling out of his jacket pocket a golden ring with a small diamond on it. Hinata looked like she was about to faint and there was absolute silence in the room, all waiting for her answer.

"Yes!" She unexpectedly yelled and jumped the blond crushing him in a hug. All their friends cheered and went up to them congratulating them, giving them hugs and occasional advice.

"Awww… Why couldn´t you do something romantic like that?" Sakura asked turning to her husband while smirking at him. "If I remember correctly then you said you liked the way I proposed." Gaara said in a low voice before kissing her square on the mouth taking her by surprise.

"Please tell me someone got that on tape!" Temari yelled over the room smiling when she saw Shino hold up a video camera. "I want a copy!" Came several voices at ones and all burst out laughing when Hinata blushed deeply, it wasn´t every day you saw her yell over anything.

"So any more surprises?" Ino asked jokingly. Sakura looked up at the red head and gave him a smile which he returned and cleared his throat to get everybody's attention. "Well there is one thing." He said placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder telling her without words to continue.

"Well it's not a big deal it´s just that we´re pregnant." She said in so much of an offhanded tone that it took her friends a few moments to realize what she had just said and when they finally did both Sakura and Gaara were tackled in hugs just like Naruto and soon to be Mrs. Naruto had been earlier.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be an aunt!" Temari screamed in joy. "Oh my god, I'm going to be and uncle!" Kankuro then screamed but more in a horrified voice than out of joy like his sister had done, earning him a smack on the head.

"Wait, oh my god my baby brother is going to have a kid before me!" This time Temari yelled in shock and made everyone in the room laugh at her antics.

* * *

When Sakura and Gaara were back at their house they both smirked and looked down at Sakura's stomach which was starting to show if you knew what to look for. "So when are we going to tell them that we´re having twins?" Gaara asked offhandedly while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"After six months or so, I doubt they would handle it this soon." Sakura laughed while taking her husbands hand and dragging him in to their bedroom. "Tomorrow I have to tell Haku-chan and Zabuza, they'll be thrilled."

Gaara just nodded and then said in a half serious half joking tone, though more serious than joking. "As long as they don´t teach them to become master thieves I don´t mind." Sakura looked at him in shock. "Gaara I would never allow them to do that."

Gaara smiled at her and pealed of his shirt but stopped in mid motion when she added. "That´s my job." He looked at her teasing smile, he quickly threw the shirt on the floor and jumped her, pinning her to the bed.

"Oh really." Sakura only nodded, knowing that if she´d oven her mouth now she´d explode in laughter over the face he gave her earlier. "I guess I just have to convince you otherwise." Gaara said and captured her lips with his, managing to make her forget time and place at the moment.

As if he'd allow them follow their mothers career, he was going to teach them how to shoot as soon as they could hold a gun, they were going to become the greatest detectives of their time if it was up to him.

Sakura seemed to read his mind 'cause she panted between kisses. "They're not going to become cops." Gaara stopped and looked down on her deep in thought until Sakura said. "You get the first one and I'll take the second one."

Gaara laughed at that and nodded. "That will be one hell of a duo."

* * *

**A/N : Ok that is it for this story... I do not care if it's too opened in the end I will end it here so I can concentrate on my other stories I'm supposed to be working on... Anyway... I'll post another story in the summer and it will be a canon... Probably the first and last story I write like that but who knows... Thanks for reading this to the end and for the reviews they really helped and made me glad to know I'm not a crappy writer... Everybody just have to review this last chapter... Ja ne... ;P**


End file.
